The Dark Road to the Otherside
by TrueCrowns
Summary: After defeating his 'brother', Naruto leaves this world to find out what he really is. What he finds makes him question not only his purpose in this world, but what he will do know that he knows the truth about the demon inside of him.
1. CH 1  Gone

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

PROLOGUE

Naruto stood over the heavily bruised and bloody form of black haired boy, slowly recovering from the slightly charred, fist sized hole in his chest leftover from his 'brother's' Chiordri. As he looked down at the person he once called brother, Naruto noticed that he couldn't feel any emotion other than an absolute loathing of him. Even though Naruto had grown up with a miserable hell of a life and Sasuke had grown up as the pampered 'Last Uchiha', Naruto had still tried to gain the recognition of the one person that he thought was the same as him in his world. After all his efforts, and putting his emotions on the line, this is how he was repaid, with treason and his attempted murder. So what if he had been able to defeat Sasuke and prove the him that he was better than an Uchiha, the teme would still be welcomed back to Konoha with open arms thanks to the Council, whereas he would still be scorned and treated like trash. He imagined his arrival to the city gates, with Sasuke on his back, only to be told off for hurting the 'Last Uchiha' and probably get pummeled by a pink-haired banshee before being banished.

The Uchiha seemed to know this and had a smirk upon his smug bloodied face, he weakly wheezed out "I still will be seen as a hero dobe, and you think that anything will change for you? Because it won't, you will always be the demon, the people will never accept you, not now, not later, not as their Hokage, not even in death. Why don't you just die and let the world live on without you? Why don't y-". Naruto slowly tightened his grip on his 'brother's' throat as he leaned forwards.

"You think the world will be better without me? That everything will just be fine and dandy because I'm gone? Well I'll grant you your wish 'brother', it will be a gift so you can live your amazing privileged life in the village without the scar that is me." Just as Sasuke was about to ask where this gift was, (A/N: Yes, dumdum actually thought that Naruto was going to hand him a present. What a sucker :P) he suddenly yelled out in pain before his world went dark. Naruto had stabbed the Uchiha's eyes with yokai enhanced claws and watched the results of his labor. "To think that you become a pathetic whining thing as soon as you lose what makes you so special to the Council. I've lost my eyes plenty of times to the villagers; I've even lost my hands, arms, feet and legs. While it is true I eventually grow them back, I still feel the pain."

He was going to continue voicing his pain to the now sightless teme when Naruto suddenly felt a wave of dark energy flow through his body. Deep in his mind he heard a voice say 'ITS ALMOST TIME, COME TO ME, COME TO ME…'. As if by some subconscious command, Naruto began to walk away from the fallen Uchiha. As soon as he had acted on the command he heard coaxing, slightly seductive whispers telling him where to go.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't just leave me here!" screamed Sasuke. He was truly scared; he couldn't see and no one knew he was out here, his plan to reach Orochimaru had been stopped and he was now useless to the Snake Sannin, and he had just realized he could have had a V8. "Don't worry, they will come for you. Your eyes can even be healed, I doubt that your Sharingan will every work again, but you'll be able to see again one day" said Naruto as he continued on his way. Anything else the Uchiha may have said was drowned out by the whispers in the blonde's head as he felt the dark energy pulse again before he was gone. There was no puff of smoke or whirl of leaves, just…gone.

TIME CHANGE

As Kakashi came to the Valley of the End he immediately felt as if something was off. He began to think he may have to get lost on the road of life soon, but suddenly he was frozen in place. He could feel the residue Kyuubi's chakra, the taint that was Sasuke's Curse Seal, and a third chakra that seemed to be blacker than the darkest evil, something so sinister that time itself had forgotten what it was. It was this third chakra residue that froze Kakashi to the spot. "How can this be? How can the mere residue of this chakra stop me? It feels a thousand times stronger than when the Kyuubi attacked 12 years ago. I actually feel the urge to kill myself, and the only thing in my hand was my Icha Icha. Man, that would be a terrible way to go, death by porn."

As the dark thoughts of death began to fill Kakashi's mind, he suddenly noticed a face down figure slightly move. As Kakashi approached the figure, he quickly realized that it was the battered and bloody form of Sasuke. As he went to help his student up he instantly witnessed the horror that was the sightless Uchiha (A/N: Yes, horror can be served instant, just like ramen). Upon closer inspection he saw that there had been a puncture wound to each eye. The area around each wound looked like it had been boiled and then hardened into a porous volcanic rock. After pouring some water into his student's mouth, Kakashi questioned him on what happened.

Even though Sasuke had gone through incredible pain and suffering, yet gifted with still being alive by our blonde jinchuriki, he decided to weave a tale to make himself look good. "I had just escaped from the Oto nin when I came across the dobe. He demanded that I fight him and said that I didn't deserve the powers and life I had received. He instantly powered up a rasengan to kill me with, but I easily dodged it and dealt him a blow to the back of the head" stated the manipulative Uchiha. "He then grew these lame chakra tails and ears that made him look like an evil bunny or something. I knew I could beat him, but I decided to end his lif- I mean stop him once and for all, so I called upon the curse seal level two to defeat him. Needless to say I quickly beat him. As I stood over him telling him to come back with me to the village, he powered up his evil bunny arm and hit me in the eyes" finished the Uchiha.

Kakashi had listened to the Uchiha's entire story and saw two holes in it(A/N: No pun intended with Sasuke's eyes, or anything else like looking at a women. Besides we all know there are three holes and Sasuke was certainly not a girl and Kakashi isn't gay. Anyhow…) "As I came across this area I felt three powerful chakra residues, your story only covers two, what was the third one and where is Naruto?" The jounin eyed the Uchiha with scrutiny, ready to pick apart any lies that the Uchiha may tell him.

Sasuke honestly had no idea what third chakra residue he was talking about. He knew that the dobe had given a few weird energy pulses that had temporarily forced him into unconsciousness and made him soil himself, but naturally thinking that it was his own superior power the Uchiha quickly proclaimed it as his. He told Kakashi that the energy had been released when Naruto struck his eyes and that Naruto had been turned to ash.

Kakashi didn't buy one bit of this story, but as he was about to further question the Uchiha before him three squads of Ne ANBU showed up. One of them quickly said "We have orders from the Council to return the Uchiha to Konoha immediately with no further questionings from you Hatake. Also you are to report to the hospital to have your Sharingan given to the Uchiha seeing as he needs it more that you." Before Kakashi could protest the Ne ANBU were gone. As he began to leave the area he looked back on the remains of the battle, Kakashi thought to himself 'Once again sensei, I have failed you'. Taking one final glance at the scene he whispered "Naruto, did you go?", as he turned around to head back to Konoha.

He received no answers; all he knew was that his sensei's son was gone. Gone from this world, not to return for another five years…

A/N: So this is my first fanfic, so please review, just no haters. I am open to constructive criticism and willing to hear good remarks. I already have the next three chapters written, just going over them to make sure that they stick to the story and make sense.


	2. CH 2  Welcome Home

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

'Darkness, nothing for the eye to see, rushing darkness.' These were the thoughts that ran through Naruto's mind as he traveled, where ever he was going. Even though the fragmented analysis of his surroundings did not make sense (A/N: I mean really, how can you tell that the darkness is rushing by you if it is too dark to see?), Naruto continued to soar towards his unknown destination in his trance-like state(A/N: again, he doesn't even question how is flying right now. If it was me I would be freaking out or totally be amazed that I was flying and instantly thinking how I could use my new found powers for pure EV- … I mean using them for good. Anyhow…). All along the way, he continued to hear the whispers in his head, urging him to continue onwards, offering him sweet nothings once he reached his destination.

After what seemed like hours the scenery around Naruto changed to a gentle red glow, slightly illuminating large stalactites and stalagmites. Occasionally, Naruto would catch glimpses of things traveling alongside of him, only to lose sight of whatever they were to dart out of his line of sight. They seemed to be guiding him, yet he wasn't too sure. 'They could be enemies, yet they haven't made any move to attack me yet. I guess there would be no harm in them following me, I mean it's not like I even know where I'm going' thought Naruto.

As Naruto continued his journey his surroundings began to light up, yet not in the gradual way one might expect when moving closer to a light source. The amount of light seemed to increase whenever he flew over great chasms that seemed to separate various portions of land. So far he had come across 5 different sections. The land after the first chasm had been very dark, but what he could see were gigantic razor sharp spikes sticking up. After going over the second chasm he saw what appeared to be a frozen wasteland, Naruto thought he saw the outlines of people, but they weren't moving at all…. almost like they were frozen in place.(A/N: I'm pretty sure you are starting to think that Naruto is a total unfocused idiot, well he's not. You gotta remember that he is dealing with basically experiencing being high while dealing with a voice talking to him in his head that isn't him. Yeah I know, "I have a voice in my head that talks to me too, are you calling me crazy?" Yes, yes I am. Getting back to my point – Naruto doesn't really stop to think 'Hmmm, I'm in a frozen wasteland, they might actually be FROZEN…' Anyhow...) The next three sections were a plain of lava, a plain of fire and then a plain of fuzzy bunnies. (A/N: Yes, fear the bunnies and their cuteness! Mwahahahahahaha!)

As Naruto approached the next plain he saw a few things that peaked his interest after the terrible sight of the bunnies; this plain was connected to the next one by a bridge, the plain appeared to be a giant city, this plain, and he supposed the others, was circular, surrounding the center plane making up 7 planes altogether, and finally there was a spectacular palace in the center of it all. As he passed over the sixth plain he noticed people going about their business, that is until they noticed him. After sighting him, the people caused an uproar, notifying everybody else about him. With all eyes on him Naruto continued forwards to the seventh plain, the people following him continuing their rabbling about the flying boy.

As Naruto's feet came to rest on the steps of the palace the whispers in his head suddenly stopped. Finally free of their torment Naruto looked at the crowd gathered at the base of the steps. There he saw people of all ages, there were a few civilians, but most appeared to be shinobi and kunoichi. A few caught Naruto's eyes, people that he had only seen in text books and a few he personally knew; the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime kages of all the hidden villages, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, and a woman with beautiful flowing red hair, and a figure with horns coming out of his head a glowing blue ringed eyes who gave him a smile and a wave. Then after Naruto had taken in his settings, the Yondaime Hokage walked towards him and said "My son, what are you doing here of all places? It is not your time to join your mother and me, we saw you defeat the Uchiha, and then you disappeared."

Before Naruto could ponder the words of his idol, he felt a pain like he had never felt before explode out of his navel. His shirt was incinerated in an instant allowing him to see a red light shooting out of his seal. The last sight he saw before everything went black was a shocked looking crowd except for the figure with the ringed eyes, who was bowing to Naruto, as if hailing a ruler.

A/N: Well there is the second chapter, a little short, but I decided that it seemed like a good ending point. So after all the stories I have read over the past few years, I'm pretty sure this story so far falls into the basic 'Goin to hell' start, but I assure you, my storyline and plot will be taking a way that has not been touched on. Like last time, I have the next chapter ready to go, but I would love to get some feedback on what I could do to improve the story. Also, Im not there yet, but will be putting up an ad for beta's eventually once I get the reviews and whatnot. If you're interested, shoot me a message. I won't be looking for qualifications really, how about give me a little background, fav story, your best story (If you have any stories out), and if you have been a beta before. See ya!


	3. CH 3  The Revealing

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Konoha – Day 1 after Naruto's disappearance

Kakashi had reported to Tsunade after arriving back. After finishing his report Tsunade had told him that it was not under her orders to have his eye removed, but the Council's. Seeing as they had acted without her orders or authority, Kakashi did not have to give up his eye. It turned out the Uchiha's eyes were able to be healed, yet the Sharingan had completely left them.

Tsunade was now sitting at her desk thinking back on the Council's actions from yesterday and what she could do to stop them from helping the bastard who had caused her 'little boy' to disappear. If one was to trawl the deeper depth of Tsunade's mind they would have found thoughts more along the lines of 'boy toy' and 'only love interest' filed into a section titled 'Shota/Only One For Me'.(A/N: Who would have known? I mean, yeah it's hot and who wouldn't want Tsunade, but I bet you are SERIOUSLY wondering who is going to end up being paired with Naruto? I mean, who reads these things for a story about overcoming hardships and developing 'Youthful' friendships that last forever? That's right, maybe some kid who wears footsy pajamas and can't get his mind past his action figures and being a momma's boy like your weird home schooled cousin that keeps asking to touch your feet. Anyhow…)

As Tsunade was lost in her *cough-perverted-cough* thoughts, she didn't notice she was subconsciously getting ready to burn every kage's mortal enemy and that a certain shy Hyuuga had walked into her office. Just as the busty blonde was about to finish the hand seals for a D-ranked Katon ninjutsu she heard a voice say "T-tsu-nade – sa-ma, I-I wan-ted to k-know if-f you h-had s-se-en N-nar-rut-to – k-kun? I-I hav-en-t b-been a-able to stt-tal- I-I mean I h-have-nt se-en h-him r-recent-tly."(A/N: I will NEVER do that stupid stutter again, got it? Just a waste of time for a writer, you all know did done knows what I be talking about? :P) Tsunade felt like telling the girl off for liking her man-er-boy, but she decided that would just cause an unnecessary grudge fight that would have to be solved in a mud wrestling match. Adding mud wrestling with Naruto to her 'Shota' folder, she said "Hinata, I hate to say this, but Naruto disappeared at the Valley of the End. Sasuke claims he defeated Naruto, but based on what Kakashi has reported to me I would say that Naruto is just missing. Hopefully he will return to us soon, I don't know what I will do if Naru-k- I mean Naruto doesn't come back."

Konoha - Day 15

Hinata slowly spread the word to the rest of the Konoha 12, minus Naruto and Sasuke, about what had happened. The results surprisingly were mostly one-sided; everyone except Shikamaru seemed to completely hate the blonde and were glad he was gone. They had heard from their parents about Naruto being a jinchuriki and decided that he was just the demon in a human disguise. No one thought this greater than Ino and Sakura who claimed Sasuke had obviously killed Naruto and had quickly celebrated the event by getting drunk off a beer they found called O'Doul's. They then proceeded to break into the hospital and rape a certain duck-butt haired emo.

While everyone else had not taken such drastic steps and had opted just to get drunk, but with sake instead, Shikamaru decided to go talk to his dad about the issue of Naruto's disappearance. For some reason right before he knocked on the door to his dad's study, he felt a flux in his shadow. It felt as if it had increased in power and was characterized by slightly growing darker before it went back to normal. Before he could continue to knock on the door it suddenly opened and he was grabbed by his dad and pulled into the room. Hearing to door slam shut behind him, Shikamaru turned to see his dad with an urgent and slightly pleased look on his face. Before he could ask what had caused his dad to display such emotions, Shikaku quickly asked "Did you feel it too? Did you feel the sudden surge of power?"

Deciding that it was not the time for questions and that his father would probably answer them with the coming explanation, "Yes I did, I noticed my shadow grew almost solid before the power went away." Shikaku's eyes widened after hearing it wasn't just him. "Son, what I'm about to tell you is something that not even the Hokage, or for that matter any of the Hokages except for the Yondaime, has ever known about. You must never repeat this unless talking to the one person I'm about to tell about. Do you understand?" After getting a quick nod from his son he continued "Son, the Nara's are known for being shadow manipulators and its great power. What you do not know is that our powers have slowly weakened in the past 12 years. The reason for this is the secret. Tell me, what do you know of the Namikaze's? Once you have some information on them come back to me and I will let you know the secret." Shikamaru left the room noticing the glint in his father's eye that told him that the quicker he found out what was so important about the Namikaze's the better it would be for him.

Konoha – Day 123

Surprisingly, getting information on the Namikaze's seemed to be impossible for Shikamaru. Not only was there almost no information available on the Namikaze's in the library, but he started receiving higher ranked missions and more of them that took up a great portion of his searching time. After striking out with yet another book in the library, Shikamaru decided to sneak into the jounin section of the library after hours. As he began his search after getting past all of the traps, he quickly found himself in a bit of a pickle; First off not knowing how this section of the library was organized proved to be quite 'troublesome', then he soon found that there was an ANBU hidden in the stacks that came out to confront him, and finally the topper to the situation was that the ANBU who he could now see as 'Fox' had him in his own Kagemane no Jutsu. Thinking about how 'troublesome' this situation was and how much of a drag it was going to be to have to explain this one to his mother when the ANBU reached up and removed his mask to reveal his father. Before he could even say anything, his father released the jutsu and held a finger up to his lips, and gave his son a nod and handed him a slip of paper. He then placed his mask back on and motioned for his son to leave.

After he was safely away from the library, Shikamaru decided to look at the paper he was given. All that was written was and address and a time period of 15 minutes. Realizing he had roughly two minutes to get to the location on the paper, he incinerated it with a Kanton jutsu and was on his way. Reaching the location, he found himself at a large compound that seemed to have an eerie sense of foreboding about it. As he stealthily mad his way to the basement window of the main house, he noticed that there was no one on patrol, in fact all his stealth was not even need for this. Still not one to take things lightly, Shikamaru arrived at the window only to see it suddenly pop open. Quickly taking a defensive stance, he quickly abandoned it after seeing as how his father was the one holding it open from the inside. Shikamaru quickly slipped inside and turned to his father, seeing him adding his blood to a seal near the window. There was a sudden flash, then darkness.

After his eyes readjusted to the darkness he turned to his father, who was smiling to almost an odd degree. "Son, you have finally taken the actions to find out more about the Namikaze's and also our secret. I bet you didn't think that this is how it was going to work now, did you? Now that I have activated the seal we will soon see what happened to Naruto. Now before you ask, let me tell you our secret. While it is true that the Nara's are a shadow using clan, were not the only ones who could, hence why we are here, the Namikaze's were the first shadow users and we married in." At this point Shikaku stopped to let his son digest the shocking information he had just given him. "And the source of power for our shadows came from a source that most in the world now look upon in fear, demons." At this final word Shikamaru's eyes widened to their fullest extent. 'Demons? I guess it makes sense, we use the power of the dark and that isn't a natural' "I see you have come to an end with your thoughts and that you accept the idea. Now that that has been said, allow me to tell you something further, while there are many demons of varying strength, we received our powers from the strongest of them all. Can you guess who that is?" One word was uttered by the shocked boy "Kyuubi…" "Yes son, we gained and drew our power our power from the same demon that attacked Konoha. The reason our powers have waned in the past 12 years is because the Kyuubi was sealed away and most of the Namikaze were killed in its rampage." Before Shikamaru could even begin to make sense of this shocking revelation, the wall in front him flickered to life, showing an image that drained all sense from him. 'Troublesome'

A/N: WOAH, not even I saw that coming, its kinda like how that parked car jumped out and pegged your little sister who was riding her bike, poor car ... Anyways, hoped you guys like where it is going so far. I've started the next chapter already, hopefully the story will get to the 5K word mark by the time I'm done with it. I've been doing some storyboarding(It's kinda a cross between surfing and snowboarding, the cuts just sting more) and I think I've come up with a general outline, but I'm always adding details and going back over parts to fix the minutia. Hopefully the story should get up to around 50K by the halfway mark in the storyboard. I might be breaking it up into two separate parts due to the differences, but I'll jump that hurdle when it comes. Anyways… time for the 3R's – read, reread, and review YAYS!


	4. CH 4  Back Up Plan

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Makai, Seventh Ring – Day 124

As the bright flash of light slowly dissipated, the on lookers at the sight were presented with the sight of a dark crimson column of fire. Minato finally took his eyes off of the fire to look at the reactions of the others; most were in shock, others were looking on with interest, a few such as his wife and the Sandaime looked at the form of the fallen blonde with anguish, while the Sage stayed in the bowing form. While Minato could understand all of the others reactions, he could not even begin to reason why the Sage of all people would be bowing. 'The Sage was strong enough to bind the Juubi, why would the Sage bow to a weaker being? Does the Sage also worship the Kyuubi? No that can't be right, the Sage has the power of all the elements, someone as powerful as the Sage certainly wouldn't need the power of the shadows.' Before Minato could contemplate the situation further the crimson fire suddenly ceased to exist, leaving a lone figure standing in its wake.

Konoha, Namikaze Basement – Day 124

After watching the fire finally stop, the two men were presented with the image of the most beautiful woman to every grace the earth. She was about 5'9", with blood red hair that flowed down her back, nine crimson tales a shade darker than her hair, long slender legs, a beautiful red dress that seemed to flow like a liquid on her body and an EE cup bust hidden behind the smooth folds of the dress. Yet, even with all these features, the most captivating thing about the woman were the fiery glowing slitted eyes. Where ever she set her gaze seemed to be burned by the raw power being held behind them.

As Shikamaru watched the people around her begin to bow and hail the woman, he noticed his father drop to his knees, head bowed, not making a word. As Shikamaru continued to watch the scene play out before him, the sudden realization that the woman was the Kyuubi hit him. As he watched for a second more, her fiery eyes suddenly met his, the direct contact rendered Shikamaru to his knees, breathing heavily, his father still not moving an inch.

Makai, Seventh Ring – Day 124

As Kyuubi looked over the scene in front of her, slowly basking in her own glory, she felt a pair of eyes on her that were not of the dead. Looking up to their source, she saw a boy of 12 years old standing on air while his father bowed next to him. "Before I say anything about my release, I think that the living need to leave us. Nara, rise and hear my words, you are to begin the ceremonies again, be prepared for my return, for when it comes the power of the shadows shall be ready to overcome all and claim its rightful place. Teach your son in the ways, he is already strong and will one day surpass even you in power. He will be a fitting person of power to lead my forces. Now go, stick to the darkness when you conduct your task, and there is one other who needs to be recruited. This person will bear the sign of darkness, a mark of the dark ruler, seek this person and bring them to the house in four years to meet me. Now be gone!"

Konoha, Namikaze Basement – Day 124

The image died leaving the two in the dark. Shikaku was the first to move, turning to his son he said "Come, we have much to do and you have much to learn if you are to be ready for her plans." Not saying a word more, the two returned to their clan compound to begin their respective tasks.

Konoha – Day 201

Sasuke trained in the secret underground compound Ne, going through all he knew to prove to the old bastard that he was ready to be taught more. He couldn't believe that he, an Uchiha of all people, was not only being forced to wait, but prove himself to someone to learn what people should be begging to teach him. After spending a couple of months on house arrest courtesy of the Hokage, Sasuke had been approached by an old crippled man from the Council named Danzo. The man had offered him something that the Hokage had been quick to deny him, new eyes. Sasuke had never questioned why the old cripple had the eyes of his family, he simply accepted them with the condition that he follow Danzo's command. From Sasuke's point of view; he got the eyes, he got people to teach him powerful jutsu and occasionally did things for the old cripple. Once he had learned enough he would kill Danzo and he would seek out Orochimaru. The man would be more than willing to help him on his quest to give him the power to kill his brother. Who knows, after he had learned his fill from the Snake Sannin he might continue to seek out others to teach him more.

Unknown Cave – Day 379

There were ten figures gathered on the fingers of a huge statue. Each of the figures were wearing black cloaks with red cloud designs on them. The figures were for the most part indistinguishable in the poor lighting within the cave, the only ones that remotely stood out were; the short round figure that seemed to be almost puppet-like in appearance, the hunchbacked form of another, a tall figure with a large sword strapped to his back, another figure that seemed to have a huge carnivorous plant around his head and the man that had glowing blue ringed eyes.

One of the indistinguishable figures was the first to speak "My sources have informed me that 'Last Uchiha' has killed the container of the Nine-tails, which would leave us in a dangerous and now pointless situation." "That can't be Itachi, there is no way that Nine-tails would be so easily killed, I'm not saying your brother isn't strong, but I was under the impression that the Nine-tails would put up a good fight for me. I don't even think Leader-sama could walk away from a battle with him without sustaining heavy wounds" yelled the large swordsman. "Apparently my little idiot of a brother was able to put up quite a fight, not only did he put a hole through the Nine-tails' chest, but it seems that he repeated the action while in the second level of the Curse Seal, this time piercing his heart. All of the sources, which include the pink haired bit- I mean Haruno Council member, a few sleeper agent ANBU, and the old cripple Danzo have confirmed the story."

As silence slowly filled the cave once more, the man with the blue ringed eyes glanced toward a figure hidden from the other nine people in the room. After a few seconds he shook his head as if coming out of a daze and turned his gaze once again back on his subordinates. "While this would normally prove to be troublesome, (Off in Konoha a certain pineapple hair boy sneezed before going back to work on the offering of fuzzy bunnies and ramen to the fox alter before him)(A/N: BAM! The seriousness of the story is loosening up again, so YAY! :P) there is still another way we can reach our goals. We will continue with our plans of collecting the bijuu minus the Nine-tails of course. Once we have collected them all, we will simply make them into a new Nine-tails that we can use to bring about peace. Now go, we will meet back up when necessary to seal the bijuu." All the figures left to carry out their respective tasks, one of them already making his plans to serve his true master with the war that would surely be coming to this world.

A/N: Sooo…. What did you guys think? I know it's been pretty serious this time around, but occasionally in life we feel such a way about something that we must act on it. It's kinda like when a mommy loves a daddy (or like when two drunken idiots get together to screw the fuck out of each other…) umm… kinda forgot where I was going with that one, but anyways I have some bad news…kinda. I recently started up a new job where surprisingly I will be working around 40hrs a week or more, which is very different from the usual 20ish. So I will be a little busier than I currently am, but I do most of my writing at night so there shouldn't be too many problems. You know, I never thought I would be one of those guys writing some excuse like that for the public, yet alone writing one of these stories. Anyways…. 3R's, you know what to do. SEE YA! :P


	5. CH 5 Say WHHAAAAAATTTTT!

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Makai, Seventh Ring – Day 423

It had been a few months since Kyuubi's return to her palace. One of the first issues she had to deal with were the questions of the residents of the sixth ring. All wanted to know where she had been for the past few months and why she had been sealed into the blonde boy with the whiskers. After taking a few minutes to fight off a headache, she began to explain everything to 'her people'. "To start off your long list of questions, I will address where I have been, but first I need to explain to you all how time here works. Makai is not like the world where you come from, time can go slowly, speed up, or even stop altogether. When I do decide to leave Makai, the time generally slows down so you all will not miss me. When I am here, time tends to flow at a regular or slightly faster pace than what you all are used to. When I am in a particularly good mood, time will slow, allowing me to revel longer in my happiness. But if something happens that none of you need to know about, time itself will stop altogether."

"The time I have been gone has been twelve years, I was sealed by Minato into his son to prevent the corrupt Namikaze clan from trying to steal my power. Their attempt would not have worked, but it would have seriously injured me leaving me susceptible to their influences. Thankfully Minato proved to be faithful to me, even though he himself is a total oddball in that family… really Minato, why did you have to be born with the power of light? You would have been so much more powerful with the dark, but I guess that's what happens when you just had to experiment with all those seals at 3 weeks old." "For the last time Kyuubi, I wasn't experimenting, I was a baby and my idiot of a father let me crawl over all the seals he had been working on while he went to go grab sake from the other room!" yelled Minato. "No excuses, play like a champion!" yelled the Kyuubi right back. "Now anyways, the reason for me bringing Naruto here has multiple answers. First off, I bet that he would love to get to know his parents, next is because he is actually a demon, and the last reason is none of your businesses."

"While I would agree that Naruto would love to get to know us and I thank you for the chance, what do you mean he is a demon? Last time I checked, both Kushina and I are human" said Minato with a confused look upon his face. "Well that is stupid to say that, have you ever asked your wife about her life, or even wondered why Kushina and I look so much alike?" said Kyuubi. Before Minato could say another word, Kushina decided to speak up about something she had never told anyone. "There was a point when I was a child where I almost died. I had been resting at the hot springs when Kiri and Iwa made their first strike. I was set on fire by the Katon jutsu used to destroy the springs and was left with third degree burns and major lacerations along my legs from a splintered post. As I lay there dying, slowly drifting into the afterlife, a vision appeared in my mind of an amazing crimson haired woman. She told me that accepted an offer; she would keep me from dying and make me stronger than I was before. She said that I would look just like her, but slightly different. All she required of me was that I seek you out and make you mine. After I had claimed you, I was to have a child. The catch was that my baby would not be human, but a demon. I instantly accepted the offer and here I am today, alive with you in Makai."

"Wait, since when have we been alive? I am pretty sure I was taken by the Shiningami and that you died giving birth to Naruto." asked Minato. "So you don't care that our son is a demon, or that I sought after you because Kyuubi told me to?" At this Kushina deadpanned to Minato with an evil glare daring him to say the wrong answer. "Oh I think it is cool that Naruto is a demon, my clan worshipped one, maybe one day Naruto will receive the same treatment, only it will be for being a sex god. I mean, with our good looks, how could he possibly not become on-" said Minato before an enraged Kyuubi dealt him a vicious punch to the head. After the birds stopped spinning around his head, Minato got up and dusted himself off before continuing to answer his wife. "Also, I know you love me and I love you with every fiber in my body, so why should I have to worry about that? I mean Kyuubi obviously must have been rewarding me with a woman who looks even better than her I mean if you look just like the her that means I can ogle at her amazing boo-". Minato never got to finish his before he was punched this time by both Kyuubi and Kushina. Both then immediately began yelling at the blonde fool, but if you were to listen closely, you would have heard; "No you can't look at her you baka! I'm your wife and you will look a no other, and you don't see me looking at our son because he looks just like you! Well I do have to admit that he does look better than you, hmmmm, maybe I should make an upgrade from this baka to a real demon that will know how to treat a lady?", "You asshole! I am way better looking than Kushina, I modeled her to be a human version of me with lesser features. Also the only one who can ogle me is my Naru-ku-".

Both woman stopped before looking at each other. "You like my son?" "You like your son?" were the two questions said at the same time. Minato in his befuddled state thought both of the woman were talking about him said "Ladies, ladies, there is enough Minato to go around. Just let me pop a few super Viagra then we wil-". The man never got to finish his sentence before he was burned out of existence. "Well, now it looks like we need to make no explanation to him about the Shiningami owing me a favor or how I had sent you here before I was sealed" said the Kyuubi. "Oh well, that idiot of a sperm donor was bound to go one way or another" said Kushina.

By this time the crowds surrounding what had been once three people had begun to edge away, fearing they be next in line to be killed. None of them wanted to somehow piss off either of the irate women who were now staring each other down. Too bad none of the idiots realized that Minato had been living while they were all already dead.

Konoha – Day 423

Tsunade's life had become one boring, depressing, lifeless motion. Her love was dead, the Uchiha was being hailed as a hero, and that white eyed bitch was trying to mourn more than she was. That hussy was always one upping her. First it was putting bigger flowers next to Naruto's grave, then it was buying an Icha Icha Shotacon in secret before she could, and now she was having her family build some monument to Naruto in her closet with a mounted dildo. Hell, all that Tsunade had was her 'Naruto Plushy'™ and all it was, was basically a pillow Naruto to cuddle with at night. She couldn't even bring herself to masturbate now that he was dead. What that bitch was doing was a slap in the face to Naruto's memory.

As Tsunade sat there absorbed in her dark mood, she never noticed the black crystal on her head pulsing with energy, giving off an eerie black shine to the pineapple haired boy who had just walked into her office. Everyone in the village knew that Tsunade was depressed over the blonde's 'death', she would probably do anything to see him again. As soon as Shikamaru had seen the black crystal, he realized that his search for the marked one was over and he knew how to get her to their side. Deciding to act on the impulse he yelled out "Tsunade-sama! What if I told you Naruto was still alive? All you have to do is follow me to the Namikaze basement on the night of the full moon and you can see him!"

Before Tsunade could react, the boy was gone. Quickly looking over at her calendar, she saw that the next full moon would be in 3 weeks. Believing that this was the opportunity of a life time, she quickly began to plan on what to bring and what she would do once she got her blonde alone. 'Hmmm, I wonder if Naruto is into role-playing? Maybe I could bring some costumes with me and he can teach the made a lesson for peaking on her master!'

A/N: Well here is another one. Started off kinda serious, but went to just plain silly at the end. I don't know how you guys reacted to the whole Kushina thing, but for some reason the idea of Kushina is a hot one in general. Also killing off Minato may have seemed to be cruel and unusual, but it was needed, he didn't know when to shut his mouth. Btw now that he is dead you can find him on the 5th ring with the FUZZY BUNNIES! Everyone do the 3R's and let me know what you think.

P.S. - So far we have 4 women who have an interest in Naruto, the only question is who will make it and who will be voted off, we will find out those results…. Right after the break…

But for reals, I don't know if this will be an exclusive relationship yet, or if it will be a harem, or a selective harem.


	6. Ch 6 Where am I?

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Makai, Seventh Ring – Day 433

To say that Kyuubi was ecstatic would be an understatement, she was practically gushing at the sight of 'her Naru-kun' lying peacefully in her bed. Oh how she wished this moment could last forever, then she remembered that not only did she have to teach him how to be a demon, and train him for the upcoming battle, but she remembered she was about to explode. She might have to place a seal on her leg so she wouldn't leave a trail where ever she went. 'Maybe I should store it for my Naru-kun to drink? Oh he would be so pleased with me! But then again he might just take offense because I'm not offering him anything fresh. What if he doesn't like a wanton woman? What if he would prefer I act like a civilized person and constrain myself? Nah, there is no way my Naru-kun would want me to be like that. I'll just stop the flow until it's actually needed.' During this entire thought process, Kyuubi was scribbling on a notepad of how she wanted the room to be when Naruto woke up. Maybe she would have it filled with candles, or rose petals, then offer herself to him, or try another method involving some leather. 'Yes he might like that, but wait, what does he like? Why did I never check to see what he likes? Oh well, onwards!'

All while this was happening, she had a small contingent of clones doing various jobs like; rearranging the room, changing the décor, looking at color swatches, one was even painting a picture of Naruto sleeping in bed.

Makai, Sixth Ring – Day 433

The residents of the Sixth Ring were bustling about their busy eternal lives, going from store to store buying things they needed, or just wanted. Just off the main street, sat two people, one with red hair and the other with blue ringed eyes. Kushina was bored out of her mind. 'What was the point in having a flower shop in Makai in the first place? Most people just wish up whatever they want, I don't even know why people even bother shopping!' The figure next to her was focused on pruning a white rose, humming a happy tune. Eventually giving up on her mental battle, Kushina's mind turned once again to her son, or what she supposed was her son. Sure she gave birth to him, but he wasn't even human. 'Does that make it alright? Is it okay to have feelings for him? I mean, look how handsome he is now, just wait till he grows up, he will have any woman he wants. Hopefully I will be able to get his attention.' The Sage sensing that Kushina had drifted off into 'pervert land' again, judging by the drool coming out of her mouth, decided to see what was going through the her mind. "Kushina, who is it this time? And don't even say Minato, because we both know you didn't even love the guy." Quickly whipping up the drool from the side of her mouth, Kushina took a look back at the Sage. "None of your business, I will get him and make him mine. Why are you wearing those stupid horns inside? I honestly don't know why you even bother carrying them."

As the Sage removed the horns, long flowing, periwinkle blue hair fell down into a slight bob. Kushina looked at the figure before her before saying "See Tenshi-chan, you look much better without them. How do you not have a man by now anyways?" "Well, I guess I've been waiting for that special someone, and I think my waiting has finally paid off" said Tenshi, looking at Kushina with her glowing ringed eyes. "Who?" inquired the red head. "You should know by now, he is the only man I have ever bowed to and seems to be the same choice as most women here are making." Before the red head could object, the blue head said "Who are you kidding, it's not because he's your son that you are telling me no, it's because you like him too!" Looking over to see friend's embarrassment, over liking her own son, Tenshi said "So how are we going to do this? Is it going to be a competition? You know I will never give up, I've never been with a partner in my entire life and I intend to make him mine. Or we can take the other route and share him, that is, if he is willing?" Taking a second to think it over, Kushina finally said "Fine, I'll share, but let's treat it like a competition anyways for the fun of it. We can see who will win, the virgin, or the experienced hotty modeled after Kyuubi-sama herself?" Agreeing to the terms, both shook hands and began their evil plans of seducing the unknowing blonde.

Makai, Seventh Ring – Day 434

Slowly he opened his eyes, only to close them as the light quickly blinded him. 'How long have I been out, where am I?' Trying the action once again, Naruto finally took in the sight before him. In front of him was a beautiful, crimson haired goddess with nine tails, perched on the end of his bed, writing notes on a note pad while muttering to herself. After taking in her beauty a little longer, Naruto decided to break the silence "Hello", no response, "Um, hello?" This time the goddess seemed to hear him and turned to him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she was upon him, lips firmly planted to his, with her tongue probing his mouth. Wanting to be released from the confusing contact, suddenly the goddess was pried from his mouth, to be held at arms distance by what appeared to be two black…tails.

To say that Kyuubi was surprised to see Naruto awake, was nothing compared to her noticing she was being restrained by two tails. "Just now awake and you already have two tails, most impressive Naru-kun, but I'm afraid that I have more!" Two of her tails quickly connected to his, removing them from her body, before she once again moved in for her prey. As she neared him, she sensed more tails coming her way. Her tails reacted on their own, springing forwards to stop his attack. But before she could reach him she felt all her tails restrained and two additional tails wrapped around her body. She could only look on in surprise as the blonde's image began to grow darker, seemingly dragging the shadows of the room towards him till he was encased in a black shell. Kyuubi could feel insane amounts of raw power leaking out into the night. Before she could fully study the shell, it suddenly dissolved to reveal a much older Naruto.

As Naruto felt the shell dissolve, he took a look at his new changes; he was now taller and well built. He was garbed in a white shirt, with black pants, boots, and a black haori. Wanting to see what else had changed about him, Naruto decided to get up and walk to the mirror that was across the room, seemingly ignoring the silent goddess who was now sitting on the bed. As he reached the mirror, the first thing he noticed was his hair was no longer blonde, but black, with the occasional purple streaks here and there along with two black fox ears. Also he noticed he was now a rather good looking man, with the brains to back them up. Thinking about the ears on top of his head, Naruto now saw he lacked any on the sides of his head. Deciding that it was not a huge loss, his sights travelled from the side of his heat to his now amethyst colored eyes, with black slits for pupils. Deciding that he had had enough of looking at himself, Naruto turned back to the still silent goddess. "Where am I?"

A/N: DONEEEEEE! Damn that felt like it took forever. This chapter was mostly an insight of who is who and why they like Naruto. Also you finally got to see my version of 'Demon Naruto'. Well, 3R's. I gotta go to bed, I gotta get up all early like for work. SEE YA!


	7. CH 7 Well I'll be Damned

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Makai, Seventh Ring – Day 434

All Kyuubi could do was stare at what was now the demon before her. If she had thought Naruto was handsome before, the only thing that could she say about him now was he was a 'god', or demon in this case. She felt the urge to jump him, to scream her adorations to him, and do whatever it took to gain his favor, yet she could not act on any of these. The sight of the eleven tails behind him is what made her stop. 'It is as Tenshi-chan said it would, "One day the TRUE ruler of the dark would rise to take his rightful place. You will know him by the sign of being greater than any other." Last time I checked, eleven is certainly more than ten. That would make him stronger than the Juubi.'

Staring at the woman who appeared to be lost in her own little world, Naruto decided to place his hand on her to get her attention. As soon as he made contact, she gave a small start before saying "You are with me, as you have always been, ever since the day you were born." Staring at the woman who now was staring deep into his eyes, her crimson pools drawing him in further and further, Naruto began to slowly drift to her. Naruto didn't stop till he was three inches away from her lips "Well then Kyuubi, where are we now, and how did you get out?" he said in a smooth calming voice. Kyuubi's heart was currently beating a fast tattoo into her chest 'He came so close, yet I could not kiss him. He knows who I am and yet he does not hurt me or attack me for what I have done.' "We are in Makai, where I brought you before coming out of the seal. I know you have a lot of questions Naru-kun, but we must seek out someone who has all the answers." Simply raising an eyebrow at her comment, Naruto made a gesturing motion for her to lead the way, and followed her out of the bedroom.

Makai, Sixth Ring – Day 434

After leaving the Palace, Naruto continued to follow the Kyuubi, who had grabbed his hand before going outside, across a large bridge towards the town he had seen earlier. Everyone they passed, was staring at the Kyuubi hand in hand with a tall eleven tailed demon, cloaked in black, seeming to draw shadows to him, walk down the street as they passed. Whispers were heard from random people "Who is that?" "When did Kyuubi-sama get a man?" "Did he have eleven tails?" "Did you see how the shadows seemed to be pulled to him, I think my own shadow even got smaller?" "Did I leave the oven on?"

Finally reaching their destination, Naruto followed Kyuubi into a small shop off the main street. Once he came inside, he instantly felt four pairs of eyes on him; one were of course the Kyuubi's crimson pools, the second ones belonged to a woman who looked just like the Kyuubi, but different at the same time, the third pair were glowing blue ringed eyes that belonged to a woman Naruto could only describe as an angel, and the final pair belonged to his jiji, the third Hokage. The 'angel' was the first to speak "You have found him! He is the ruler I was talking about, the one that will lead me! I mean us!" Quickly blushing, Tenshi did nothing to hide from everyone who was staring at her oddly. This was her chance, she would not act embarrassed in front of the one she loved. "He is the one I told you about Kushina-chan. The person of prophesy, the lord of the darkness."

The Sandaime was the next to speak "How can this be possible, he has eleven tails, that would make him stronger than you Tenshi-chan!" "Why do you think I bowed to him?" said the 'angel'. "What do you mean; you have been blushing at him the whole time? The only person I saw you bow to was Nar-" he could not finish his sentence as the realization of who the demon before him was. "What are you talking about jiji-san? I don't have tails." Right after making this statement, Naruto quickly looked over his shoulder to see that he did in fact have tails 'Hmmm, I guess those would explain why I felt such a sense of balance as I walked here. I guess I should have actually paid attention to all those whispers I heard about someone with eleven tails, I wonder what that person was cooking?' Before he could voice his indifference, the other red head in the room quickly made her way to him. "Hello Naru-kun, how would you like to go out on a date tonight?" said the red head. "Umm, not to be rude but who are you?" "Naruto, she is your m-" started the Sandaime, before getting silenced by a ferocious glare that said 'Tell him, and you'll end up like Minato'. Turning back to the demon, she said "My name is Kushina, but you can call me Kushi-chan, and yes, I am better looking than Kyuubi" while fluttering her emerald green eyes.

To say that Naruto was taken aback could be seen as quite true, to say that the onlookers to this very forward display of affection had sweat drops would be an understatement, but to call a rose by any other name than a rose is just preposterous and I will not stand it thank you very much. Naruto fastened his gaze on the emerald eyed beauty before him '**I BET SHE WOULD TASTE GOOD KING, TAKE HER NOW AND FUCK HER BRAINS OUT! **Who the hell are you? **OH WAIT, YOU AREN'T ICHIGO ARE YOU?** No! Who the fuck is Ichigo and who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my head? **UMMMMM…. WRONG STORY, SORRY! BYE!**' (A/N: Most of you are thinking right now 'Did her really just do that?'others are thinking 'Oh my god, where's he going with this' and a couple black people in the room are like 'Motherfucka, this better be funny!' And yes, I did just do that.) After his quick mental discussion with the random voice in his head, he said "Nice to meet you Kushina-chan, I actually just got here 'I think' so I'm going to have to turn down your request, but I wouldn't say no to a later date". While Kushina was disappointed her so- new potential love interest had turned her down, he had said he would accept at a later date, then she could rap-… fuc-…moles… make love to him!

To say that the other women in the room were mad would be an understatement, most of them were pissed that they hadn't done this first, while Kyuubi was thinking about if getting a blessing from Naruto's mother would be hard. The Sandaime decided to end the awkward moment by addressing his 'grandson'. "Well Naruto, since you mentioned not knowing anything about the area, why don't I-" was as far as he got before Tenshi blasted him through a window so she could take his place. "I would be more than happy to give you a tour Naruto-kun! My name is Tenshi, The Sage of the Six Paths, but you can call me Tenshi-chan!" Naruto was about to answer her when he suddenly felt a hand touch the small of his back. As soon as he felt the contact a shiver of pleasure went over his body. Turning to see the owner of the hand, Naruto once again saw hi- the crimson eyed beauty before him with her hand outstretched outwards his. "Naruto-kun, it would only be right for me, the ruler of Makai, to give you a tour, we can even go to the ramen stand!" "I have him now! Fools! Thinking they can easily win him over, only I know the true way to get him to follow me!' "I don't really want to stop at the ramen stand", at these words everyone gasped at him and began to wonder if the end of the world had come? "But I would like it if you were to give me a tour Kyu-chan" Naruto said with a smile, never looking away from her eyes all the while.

A/N: Done! That's right everyone, I'm back after who knows how long. I'm not gonna lie, having no reviews sucked, but I recently found the traffic button on my account and found that quite a few people have read my story which gave me new hope. During my time off I've been working my ass off at work (no shit, where else would I be?) and trying to get over my writers block of what direction I should point this story in. It took a lot of brain storming and goofing off at work to come up with my final direction (So Far..). Also, I finally decided to read Bleach for the first time! (Most of you are thinking 'you just now read that?') I read the whole series and came up with some new ideas, so yay! I have to days off this week, s expect me to post a few more chapters. Bye FATGIRLS!


	8. CH 8 See Ya

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Makai, Sixth Ring – Day 434

The Sandaime was just reaching for the door when it slammed open in his face, sending him flying across town. Out of the doorway stepped Kyuubi, leading an engrossed demon by the hand, shortly followed by Tenshi and Kushina. 'That WHORE! How could she steal my Naru-kun away from me? I mean, he came out of my pussy, its only right to want him filling it up' thought Kushina. Meanwhile, Tenshi was thinking more along the lines of 'MMMMMMM, I can't wait to taste his dick, it must be huge! I wonder if he has a preference on its name? Maybe something like…. hmm I can't think of any, oh well, that won't matter as long as it's mine!'

Naruto was currently half-heartedly listening to the demoness holding his hand, all he could think about was how beautiful she was and how he would do anything, just to get her to spend time with him. Kyuubi was pointing out different spots on the ring, receiving short responses from Naruto such as 'yeah, uh huh, hmm'. She was starting to think that maybe he was preoccupied with looking at her two rivals behind him, which was very depressing to her because she wanted nothing but her Naru-kun to like her. When she turned to him, she received quite a surprise, there he was, gazing with a love struck look on his face at her! Deciding that any further tours of the Sixth Ring would be useless, she decided to lose her rivals and go somewhere they could not follow without permission. "Naru-kun, how about I show you around the palace? Tenshi-chan and Kushina-chan, why don't you two come by later after I've had some time to show Naruto where he will be staying?" Right as she said this she was crossing over the bridge between the Sixth and Seventh Ring, both of her rivals stopped, as if smacking into an invisible wall. Now she had him all to herself!

Not even bothering to look back at the now fuming women behind him who were calling out to him saying they would see him soon, Naruto continued on following the demoness towards the palace. In all truth, Naruto did not care to know where everything was inside the palace, just spend time with his Hime.

Konoha, Namikaze Mansion, Day 434

It was nearing midnight as Tsunade stealthily ran up to the Namikaze Mansion, well as stealthily as one can be while carrying a trunk full of skimpy costumes :P Just as she approached the basement window, it opened for her to slip in, the only problem was that the trunk was too big to fit through the window. Both of the Nara's who were prepping for the ceremony, stopped what they were doing to watch their Hokage attempt to pull the trunk through the window that she barely squeezed through with her sizeable bust. After watching her for another three minutes, Shikamaru finally said "You know I said in the instructions just to come through the front door right?" "Where is the fun in that!" retorted the Hokage.

After somehow squeezing the trunk through(A/N: There was butter involved, if it could work for Miss Finster, it can work for a rugged trunk), Tsunade was now prepped to go through the portal, in her right hand she carried a cage full of fuzzy bunnies, in her left she carried a bowl of ramen. "Remind me why I have the bunnies and ramen? I mean, I could eat the ramen if I get hungry, but what's with the bunnies?" asked Tsunade. "Don't you dare eat that ramen! It's part of the ritual, and the bunnies… well we aren't quite sure what's the purpose of them, but I'm sure you'll know what to do with them when the time comes" answered Shikaku.

As a timer went off indicating it was midnight, Tsunade was suddenly sucked into a shadow, bunnies and all. The two Nara's looked at each other before busting up laughing, "Did you see what it said on the trunk? It looks like Naruto is going to have to deal with a French maid and whoever knows what else is inside that trunk!" said Shikaku. "Yeah, well what's next on our list of things to do?" asked Shikamaru? "All I know is to keep sending the fuzzy bunnies and the ramen, other than that we wait."

A/N: END! Well after throwing another chapter at you last night I finally started receiving some reviews and surprisingly some 880 hits have been made on my story! And that's just in the last 12 hours or so! Anyways, short chapter, but the next one will be longer, and it may have a Lemon, but I'm not too sure on that either. A quick response to the three reviews I've received so far….. riffin121294- Yes I will continue writing, thank you so much for encouraging me to write more, Nargus - I picked eleven tails cause it's my favorite number, Lari17 - if you don't like femKyu then too fucking bad cause I love her! Anyways there are also a bunch of people who are doing that who story alert thing, so beep beep! See you in a few hours FATGIRLS!


	9. CH 9  Getting to Know You

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Makai, Seventh Ring, Day – 434….Still!

Naruto's hand was still being firmly gripped by the demoness as she showed him around the palace. After seeing all the lavish rooms of the palace such as; the office, the hot springs, his new bedroom, the library, the kitchen and a bunch of other rooms, they finally settled down in the living room. As they sat down on the leather sofa, Kyuubi turned to the demon of her dreams and asked "So what do you want to do now Naru-kun? We could go swimming, maybe get something to eat, or even go take a dip in the hot springs?" The last one was what Kyuubi was hoping he would go for, and then she could show some skin and take him down with her good looks.

"Well, you have been with me for my whole life so you know pretty much everything about me, but I know almost nothing about you. I would love to get to know you better." That was definitely not an answer she expected, but it made her even happier than the hot springs idea. 'He wants to get to know me! That must mean he likes me, and not just for my good looks! Oh Naru-kun, you are truly the man of my dreams!' (A/N: Not gonna lie, that all probably sounded really bad, I'm sorry but I'm not inventive when it comes to really romantic stuff sometimes :P) "Well Naru-kun, I can do more than tell you, I can show you, just come here and I'll show you everything." Naruto scooted closer to Kyuubi, still entranced by the demoness before him. 'What is this feeling? I can't turn away from her, I can't even stop thinking about her? Is this lo-" before he could finish his train of thought, Kyuubi's smooth hands were rubbing over his temples and then a rush of images flashed before him.

Naruto saw the Kyuubi with other older nine tails, they appeared to be playing a game. Then the image changed to one of Kyuubi rolling around with her sister in the grass, before pulling a fuzzy bunny out of somewhere and throwing it at her. Many more went by before settling on an image of Kyuubi's coronation day and her ascending to the thrown to be the new ruler of Makai. The images rushed again before showing what appeared to be a ritual where about a hundred figures shrouded in darkness were bowing to the Kyuubi in her fox form, the next image showed Kyuubi shaking her head in disappointment at who appeared to be the Yondaime as a child who had no shadow at all. The next rush of images stopped at Kushina and a grown Yondaime on their wedding day, before switching to Kyuubi battling the shadows that once bowed before her. The final image showed Kyuubi taking care of him in his new bedroom in the palace; it must have been before he woke up because he still had regular ears and no tails. Then everything went dark.

Naruto slowly came back to the real world as he heard a voice calling "Naru-kun, Naru-kun, it's time to wake back up. There's no telling what I might do to you while you sleep this time, I used all my self restraint last time you were out." "I don't see how that is going to get me awake?" Naruto responded before opening his eyes. As he took in his surroundings he noticed he was lying in Kyuubi's lap, looking up at her through her giant rack. "Thank you Kyu-chan, I really appreciate you showing me that." "Oh you can lay here anytime Naru-kun" she said with a smile. "Umm, I was talking about your memories, but I like lying here too" Naruto said with a roguish grin. 'Oh, he knew how to get around my attempts at misleading him and he complimented me! Oh Naru-kun how, how I want you to make me yours!'

Naruto slowly rose up to look at the demoness before him, slowly sinking into her eyes, growing ever closer to her mouth while she did the same. 'Am I really about to do this? It feels so right, I want her, I want her to be mine!' 'Oh he is going to kiss me! He does like me! Then we can strip down and go have some fun in the hot springs!' Just as their lips were about to meet, there was a loud swooshing sound followed by the sound of a trunk hitting the floor. Broken before they could even start, the two demons looked over to see a figure now sitting in the room with a trunk and a bowl of steaming ramen.

N/A: DONE! Kind of a cliff hanger there, it's too early in the story for anything to happen yet. I don't want this to be one of those stories where Naruto immediately accepts Kyuubi as his love and fucks her right after kissing her for the first time. Anyways… we're a little over 1,050 hits for today alone and somewhere over 250 readers, YAY! Holla(No I don't normally say that, next thing you know I'm gonna be saying hella like some NorCal person) at FerPeinRikudou for liking the story along with Gallantmon228! Anyways I'm still looking for betas and don't be afraid to give me suggestions through reviews or forums. I might pop out another chapter tonight, but I need to brainstorm a little bit before I do anything else. Do the 3R's FATGIRL!


	10. Ch 10 Under Her Spell

Konoha – Day 435 (right after Tsunade's 'departure')

As Shikamaru and his father got back to their usual business, Shikamaru had a sudden thought. "Wait, why did we just send the Hokage to Makai?" he questioned. "It was the night of the full moo-", but Shikaku was cut short by his son's outburst "That's not for another two weeks!" "Oh, well I guess we just thought it was time, I mean we have been down here for a few weeks straight, when she showed up I guess we thought it was time." "But what about the full moon, does this mean she is dead?" "Nah, the full moon part just makes things more dramatic" finished Shikaku before continuing with his duties.

Makai, Seventh Ring – Day 435

Tsunade appeared in the room with a poof of smoke, still holding the hot bowl of ramen in her hands and her trunk (A/N: Where are the FUZZY BUNNIES!). After the smoke dissipated she took in her surroundings. She was in a magnificent room, which had plenty of rich dark furniture, along with a large picture window and a fire place. Sitting in a love seat near the fireplace were two … people. The first one was a woman who seemed to be the definition of the word perfection; she had blood red hair that flowed down her back, six whisker marks and nine crimson tales a shade darker than her hair with matching fox ears on top of her head, long slender legs, a beautiful red dress that seemed to flow like a liquid on her body and an EE cup bust hidden behind the smooth folds of the dress. 'She's even bigger than me!' Yet the most captivating thing about the woman were the fiery glowing slitted eyes. They seemed to hold so much power and just a touch of anger as the eyes turned upon Tsunade. The other figure she found familiar, but couldn't figure out who he reminded her of. He was garbed in a white shirt, with black pants, boots, and a black haori. He had spiky black hair with purple highlights and had two black fox ears poking through the spikes. He had six whisker marks, eleven black tails that flowed behind him and a pair of radiant amethyst eyes that also held power and something else that suggested he was dangerous, his eyes were currently locked with hers with a sign of recognition on his face. "Tsunade-chan, what are you doing here?" She didn't know how to react, this person obviously knew her, but she had no idea who he was. Even worse she had blushed when he added the chan to her name. 'Wait a second, whisker marks? I only know one person with those!' "Naruto, is that you?" she asked. "Of course he is, what other guys do you know with whiskers?" said the slightly irate woman next to him.

To say that Kyuubi was pissed was an understatement, just as she was finally going to receive the first bit of willing affection from her love, she was interrupted by yet another harpy after what belonged to her. Even worse was the fact that she knew deep down Naruto was totally smitten with the woman before them. She might have been able to hold off the others with the spell she had put Naruto under, but now that it was broken, all of her competition would have a fair chance. 'I have to get him back! I will have to wait till we are alone to cast the spell again, then I'll make him mine forever!'

Before Kyuubi could even begin to formulate a plan to get Tsunade out of the room, Tenshi and Kushina burst into the room yelling "Naruto-kun, it's now later! It's now time to go have fun with us!" They both stopped when they noticed Tsunade, more importantly they noticed how Naruto was this time giving her the love struck look and how Kyuubi looked pissed. 'Boy didn't see this one happening' thought Kushina. 'Ha! I was right, she did put a spell on him, now I will be able make him mine and there will be no one to stop me!' thought Tenshi who was rubbing her hands together evilly.

A/N: Hey everyone, Oh, how it's been so long, We're so sorry we've been gone, We were busy writing songs for you…. Or a story in this case… and working a lot… and spending time reading Death Note… and other fan fictions…. And needlessly buying Bleach Action figures. (Btw, just got the 1 out of 1000 Hollow Ichigo for my collection and am expecting many more to arrive soon!) Anyways, sorry for the month or so off, I've been busy thinking about the various ways this story could go and I'm seriously considering quitting…. JK! But seriously, it seems like all the good fanfics I've read over the past month start off great till the person loses their direction and quits, but I have found a solution and a new muse! Before I elaborate on that I need some feedback… should I keep this strictly a NaruKyu or make it a harem? If we go harem, then I might add in some bleach to the story. Anyways, expect another story within the week, if not right after this because I feel like I'm over my writers block, and don't worry, harem options don't happen till later in the story. Anyways 3R's fatgirls!


	11. CH 11 Gone Again!

Makai, Seventh Ring – Day 436

Naruto didn't know what to do, all around him were beautiful woman vying for his attention, try so desperately to lead him away for some alone time and he didn't know what to do. First there was Kyuubi-chan who was the definition of dark seduction slowly putting thoughts into his head via their link. He honestly didn't know what to do with half of these thoughts seeing as neither he or she had ever done any of these things and it was also making it even harder to resist the thoughts in his head when she kept licking her lips. Then there was Tsunade-chan, she was what he had always desired and she was now telling him that she had never been with anyone and how she had saved herself for him. She was doing all of this while asking what costume Naruto thought was best. At first he was a little hesitant about this whole process, but she had promised him the ramen if he gave her his honest opinion, he wasn't quite sure he like the way she would let him eat it from a special place, but tossed it aside anyways. Then there was Kushina, the woman who looked just like Kyuubi, but different at the same time. She kept trying to get close enough to rub herself against him, but kept getting pulled away by Kyuubi and Tsunade, because they both knew who she really was and she was in their path to Naruto. The final girl he definitely had to say was the definition of seduction, but not dark like Kyuubi, but light. She truly must have been an angel sent here for him. The way her ringed eyes sparkled made his stomach do flips and her body could only be rivaled by Kyuubi.

Even though everything was a little overwhelming, Naruto was handling everything fine till the ladies started bickering with each other over him. Kushina was mad that Kyuubi and Tsunade kept blocking her from the object of her desires, while Tsunade was mad for the same reasons but was also upset that the others wouldn't let her take Naruto away for some special 'eating' time. Tenshi was actually ignoring the argument and getting to know Naruto better and trying to convince him to take their conversation to a quieter place. Finally Kyuubi was mad that she had two bitches in her way and that the biggest threat to her was chatting it up with her man.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Kyuubi finally yelled "Alright, everyone out of my palace, Naruto and I have some unfinished business and we don't need you arguing bitches here to mess things up for m- … I mean us!" "Fat chance cause Naruto is going to come with me and eat ramen out of my bowl- … I mean I'm going to go feed him his ramen. Come on Naruto lets go!" "No way! My Naru-kun is going to be cuming on me and Tenshi-chan here in a little bit, we're just going to take it back to our place, come on Naru-kun!" "Actually Naruto-kun is going to be coming with me, we were about to take our conversation to a quieter place and sorry Kushina-chan, no more teams!" finished off a blushing Tenshi.

Naruto finally couldn't take anymore and started running. 'Who do they think they are? Can't they understand this is all a little overwhelming for me? For Kami's sake, Kushina-chan is my mother and she still wants me!' As Naruto ran out of the room the four ladies quickly followed. " Get him!" "Yeah, if we can just stop him we can have him right here and share him!" "No, I won't share him, he's mine and we need to go upstairs to my room so he can claim me!" "Come on, we all know you used a spell on him! That's why he was following you around like a love sick puppy earlier!"

It was this final one that finally did it for Naruto. 'They all just want to fuck me! And Kyu-chan didn't think I would love her for who she is so she used magic on me? I need a way out of this place, but I'm in the center of all the rin- … oh wait, there were more than seven rings in Makai!' Turing around to face the group of oncoming women, Naruto let them know what would be the cost of their actions "That's enough! Do none of you truly want to even get to know me? Do you only care about your own needs and none of mine? I will not stay here and listen to your bickering so I am going to separate myself from all of you!"

Kyuubi, being the only one to understand what he was about to do lunged for him, yelling her apologies to him and telling him that she truly did love him and that it was everyone else's fault. Right as she reached him, he was simply… gone. "Where did he go?" asked Kushina. "He went to the next ring." Kyuubi replied dully. "But there shouldn't be anything like that, your palace is at the center of Makai!" yelled Kushina. "No, there are nine rings, but the last two aren't controlled by me. I can go to the eighth ring if I really wanted to, but the only way to get there is to shadow travel and I don't have enough followers to do that right now! The only other way to get there would be for the ruler of the ninth to let us in just like how I let you all into the seventh." "But if you aren't the ruler of Makai, then who is?" asked Tsunade. "The Dark King is the only ruler there will ever be and it looks like he just went to claim his throne." "You don't mean..." "Yes, Naru-kun is the eleven tailed fox, the King of Darkness and the absolute Ruler of Makai!"

A/N: So yeah….. I didn't see that coming either… I think I got lost on the road… to the otherside! Oh snap! Anyways, here it is, popped fresh out of the oven for you all! BTW, I put a poll on my page for the harem or no harem thing so vote it up peoples! Also, I think I just made a huge change to the story line and this might turn into a crossover! But anyways, you people be sure to take a shot at the 3R's and I'll be sure to take another shot of this SKY!

P.S.- I'll add in more funny soon and I will also pop out another chapter either right after this or in the next 24 hours

P.P.S. – Use the POLL FAT GIRLS!


	12. CH 12 In the Shadows

Makai, Eighth Ring – Day ?

Naruto appeared in world of shadows, everything looked wisp-like, never solid, but never gone. As Naruto took in his surroundings, he realized not only did he have no idea where he was, but he had no idea where he was and everything looked the same. 'Well I don't think anything would attack me, but just to be safe I think I'll have a summons guide me through… where ever here is.' "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" there was no cloud, no poof of any kind, it seemed as if nothing happened. "Hmmm… I wonder if I have to use different hand seals or something?" "No my l-" "Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he whirled around to see a pair of purple eyes shining at him through the darkness. "I'm sorry my lord" said a soft feminine voice "I did not mean to frighten you master". As the creature slowly moved forwards Naruto saw that it was a black fox with glowing purple eyes and had one tail, as she moved he noticed that the wisp-like objects around her seemed to follow her. "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting you from behind. Also, please don't call me master, just call me Naruto" "Yes Naruto-k-… my name is Kagehime." "Nice to meet you Kagehime-chan!" It was at times like this that she had black fur, but could have sworn that she was giving off a red light.

"I expected a regular fox to show up, but I can tell you are different. What makes you so special Kagehime?" After feeling like a stop sign, she finally answered "I am a shadow fox, we are only loyal to you. We live in the shadows and observe everything that happens in Makai. I, along with a few others was with you as you made your way to the seventh ring" "So that's what I saw! I kept sensing things moving around me, but I could never see them." said Naruto. "Yes, and we were also watching over you as you rested. The reason nothing showed up when you did the summoning jutsu was because I was already following you." "Wait you were?" "Yes, I am your personal summon…. and I may have some slight stocking issues" The last half of that sentence was said under her breath, but Naruto still caught it. "So will the Kuchiyose ever work?" "Yes, only if you are somewhere where we cannot follow. If you want to summon more shadow foxes then just will more to come to you." "Okay Kagehime-chan!" He still wanted to get to know her a little better, it felt like she was holding something back.

"So where are we? I know we must be somewhere in the eighth ring, but I have never been here before" said Naruto. "The eighth ring is a realm made completely of shadows because nothing has been done with it yet." At this comment Naruto gave her a questioning look. "The ruler of the ninth ring controls all that is below it, at the moment you are the controller of the eighth ring, but it looks like someone else has tried to claim that spot. There have been changes made to your domain, but we cannot find who is doing it." "Well lets set off so we can explore it" said Naruto.

They slowly made their way through the ring, to Naruto everything looked the same, but he liked finding out more about his ring. 'I wonder who rules the ninth ring? It must be some really evil guy with horns on his head and fire for eyes, or some red guy wearing a smoking jacket. I keep seeing things out of the corner of my eye, but Kage-chan hasn't said anything so it must be more shadow foxes. I really should take the time to meet them all.' He continued following the small fox in front of him, never the wiser to the fact that the thing following him was anything but friendly.

As they continued their journey, they suddenly came upon a glowing light. As Naruto came upon the light source he saw that it was a glowing, almost silver gas, floating in the air. As Naruto watched it, an image formed on its surface. He saw a town with a large creature with a mask attacking a small woman. She was fighting it off with sword when a boy got in the way of her and was about to be killed by the creature. Just as it was about to kill the boy, the girl jumped in front of it taking the hit. Naruto could only watch in anger as the creature was getting ready to attack the two again.

Before Kagehime could stop him, Naruto jumped into the image and disappeared. Right after that the gas dissipated and she was now left alone in darkness. She had to report this right away! After she had sunk into the shadows a figure walked out. 'Good, now that he is out of the way I can take my rightful place as the ruler of this ring! Watch out Kushina and Kyuubi-sama, I'm going to make both of you mine!"

A/N: Cliffhanger! Wow, never thought I'd pull a douche move like that, but anyways… this is going to become a crossover! Not sure if I'm going to classify it as such just yet, but I figured I'll do it my way and even if you don't like it you are going to be forced to stay! Anyways, have some new story ideas, may eventually right a one pair story cause it looks like this is turning into a HAREM! I'm kind of okay with his, but I still want to write a story that focuses on just two people, so Naruto might not have sex with everyone in this story, maybe just meet a lot of girls and kiss some of them. Anyways, I plan on popping out another chapter before I go to work, 3R's FATGIRLS!


	13. CH 13 My Name is

- Spoken Word

- 'Thoughts/Emphasis'

- DEOMON TALKING/YELLING

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I ALSO DO NOT OWN BLEACH! It belongs to Kubo Tite

Sorry I haven't added this for the past few chapters, but I was the progress of trying to buy the rights to both of these, but my tree fity didn't go over so well. I got kicked out by the loch ness monster who took my money =(

Karakura Town – Day ?

Rukia had just plunged her sword into Ichigo resulting in a huge flash of light. The hollow took a look at the new Shinigami before him. He looked just like the kid he was about to kill except he was wearing a black hakama and had a huge zanpakuto. Just as the hallow was about to attack this new Shinigami another presence appeared that radiated pure darkness. He had once felt something like this and that is when a tailless demon had appeared before a Shinigami he had been fighting. The demon had killed the soul reaper fast and destroyed everything in front of it before leaving. This had truly scared the demon, but that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

Ichigo had felt so much power radiating through him. 'With this I could do anything, even kill a god!' just as he was about to attack the hallow in front of him he saw it flinch in fear. 'Ha, this thing feels my pow-" but he wasn't able to finish. Ichigo felt as if all his power was slowly being sucked away. It was as if it had just gone down a dark hole, never to return. That's when he felt it, power, darker than the blackest night, couldn't even begin to be used to describe what he was feeling now. He turned to see a figure standing over the fallen Rukia. He noticed that the shadows surrounding the figure seemed to be drawn to him. The figure bent over and placed his hand above Rukia, suddenly she was shrouded in shadows before they disappeared to reveal an unharmed Rukia once again in her black hakama. Just as Ichigo was about to yell at the person for going near Rukia he was met with a pair if amethyst eyes that held enough power to burn someone's soul by simply looking at them. That's when Ichigo heard the hallow speak out.

"Demon, what are you doing here? This is my meal and it does not concern you, leave!" The figure remain silent, simply staring at the hallow who was slightly twitching. 'Did he just call that guy a demon!' thought Ichigo "Demon, I said be gone! I've dealt with your kind before, trust me I can wipe you off the face of the earth!" the hallow bluffed. 'Yeah, I can take him, he's not so big, I bet he just feels so powerful because I haven't seen one in over a hundred years. Yeah, I must be so powerful now!' The hallow then charged the figure slamming his fist forwards to destroy the demon before him. When the impact came, the hallow suddenly found all of his momentum gone. "Is that it?" asked the demon. "How can you have this much power? You are a tailless demon yet you're able to stop me like I'm a leaf in the wind! How strong are you? You must be a one tail!" "Oh very good, yes I'm stronger than tailless demon, but try again on the tail part the figure whispered to the hallow." "You are hiding your tails, you must be a two tail!" "Again, right on the first part, but try again on the second part."

The hallow was now beginning to feel shadows wrapping around him. "Four! You must be a four tail!" "Nope" the shadows started squeezing. "Five!" "Try again" "Seven" "Wrong". The hallow started to feel pain as the shadows began to crush him. "Eight! There's no way you're a nine tails!" "Wrong on both." The hallow could now feel his bones breaking, the sound of the snapping and his screams filled the air. Just before the hallow died, the demon leaned over and whispered "The correct answer was eleven, now good bye, maybe in the next life you shouldn't attack beautiful women." With that, that hallow burst into an explosion of blood before turning into black dust and was blown away.

Rukia's POV

Rukia woke to the sounds of a hallow screaming before it was ended with a squelching sound. 'The human must have been able to defeat it' she reasoned. Rukia expected it to take a lot of effort to stand up, but strangely enough she stood right up with no problem. 'What is this, why do I have all of my power? Why do I feel even stronger?' She shook her head and took in her surroundings. 'There's Ichigo, but why is he rooted to the spot? Wait, who is that?' The figure before he stood at about 6'2", he had black hair with purple highlights. As he turned around to look at her she was met with a pair of amethyst eyes and she felt herself freeze up. 'His eyes! Its like they're drilling into me! They look so beautiful, oh and he has whisker marks too! They kind of make him look like a fox. Hmmmm… goodbye chappy and hello foxy!' (A/N: End Rukia POV moment)

Naruto began walking up to the woman he had saved, never breaking eye contact. 'Wow, she is beautiful, I wonder what she is like? I have to make sure to keep that kid quite about the whole demon thing though.' Just as Ichigo was about to yell out demon, he was met with a dark glare that shut him up. 'It is probably better to live than to die, besides I don't think that he will be much of a threat, I mean he was helping us. I can just kill him with my godly power later on and claim that cute soul reaper as my own!' thought Ichigo.

"Did you do this? Heal me and kill the hallow?" Rukia asked. "Yes, my name is Naruto, Kage no Osama Naruto."

A/N: BAMMMMMMMM! Anyways how did you guys like it? I've been popping these out all day and I think this one is pretty good. Don't get me wrong, I like Ichigo, but in this fanfic he will be an arrogant prick like Sasuke. Also 'Kage no Osama Naruto' translates out to Naruto the King of Shadows. I think it's a pretty fitting name, but hey, if its wrong, let me know. Not sure if I will pop out another chapter today, but possibly. Anyways, 3R's fatgirls!


	14. CH 14 The Idiot Who Cried Wolf

Konoha, Day – 437

Sasuke was actually happy for the first time in a long time. Naruto was dead, he had killed Danzo last week, and to top it all off that bitch of a Hokage was now pronounced missing! Sasuke was walking towards the council chambers when he was approached by a pink haired banshee and a girl with blue hair. "Sasuke-kun!" they both screamed. "What do you two want today?" As the two girls began to blabber about who knows what, Sasuke began to think back on why he even put up with the two girls. 'Sakura is just a fan girl, who is only good for fucking, but I was surprised when Hinata jumped on the wagon as well. I mean, the sex is great and everything, but she keeps trying to get me wear a Naruto mask and she won't wear the stap on like I want her to.' Sasuke was knocked out of his odd musings (A/N: OMG, who didn't see Sasuke being gay? All those who didn't see it raise your hands. 'One person raises their hand' We've got a booger in the punch bowl!) by the one and only toad sage.

To be honest, Jiraiya hated the duck butted kid before him, but then again he hated Naruto just as much. That kid was always ruining his game and was hard to control. 'That idiot was just as hard to control as Minato, glad the gaki is finally dead. Now we can resume stealing the Kyuubi's power and become stronger than we were' thought the old Namikaze. "The council wants to see you for some reason punk, get in there!"

Sasuke sneered at the old man and went into the chambers 'He's going to be one of the first to go'. As Sasuke walked into the room he noticed right away that everyone seemed tense. "What crawled up your asses?" 'And where can I get it?' "Sasuke, with the lack of a Hokage to lead us we have decided to-" said one council member before he was cut off. "make me Hokage? Of course, its only natural." "No, we have decided to merge with Oto. Orochimaru will be our new kage." 'Hmmm, this works in my advantage, now I can him pene- I mean teach me.' "Okay, this will do well, let me know when he arrives." "But I'm already here Sasuke-kun!"

Karakura Town – Day ?

After Rukia had cleared the Kurosaki family's memory and thrown Ichigo into his room she went to the roof of the building across the street. There she found Naruto waiting, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. 'What is he? He can see me, but he hasn't told me why and I don't see a sword anywhere, and this energy is something else altogether. I can't feel him giving anything off, but when I woke up I felt the residue of a darker power. Was it the hallow, or was it him?' "Naruto-san, could you please tell me why you are here and how you can see me?" "First off, please drop the formalities, second off I was watching the battle and felt like I had to help after you got hurt." "But where were you watching from and you haven't answered how you can see me" Rukia said, getting a little peeved that he was avoiding the question. "Well, the easiest way to say this is that I came across a weird gas that showed me the fight, then I got sucked in and here I am. Also, am I not supposed to see you?" 'He seems like he was just a victim of chance, maybe the reason he can see me is because he has high levels of Reiryoku? I guess I can trust him, but he seems to be hiding something'

"Well Naruto, thank you very much for helping me, but I think its best if you go back to where you came from." said Rukia. "Ummmm…. I have no idea how to get back, like I said I was sucked through that stuff and ended up here." "Well… I guess you can stay here and help me keep an eye on Ichigo, but we are going to have to find a place to stay." 'Shit, who am I kidding, he won't want to stay with me, and how would I even get a place, its not like I have any form of currency.' "Sure! I'd be happy to help Rukia-chan, what kind of place did you want to get?" 'Did he just call me chan? I can't let him see me blush! He is so handsome, why would he complement someone like me? Wait he can't tell can he! No, no one knows that.' "Great Naruto-kun 'did I just call him kun?', but what are we going to do for money? I mean we could get jobs, but that means we would have to be on the street till we got enough money." "Don't worry about money, I've got that covered. What else do we have to do?" "Umm…. I guess we would need to enroll in school and keep an eye on Ichigo till we can find a way to remove his powers." "Okay, now lets go look for some houses!" said Naruto before dragging Rukia off to go find a place to buy before school started the next day.

They spent most of the night looking, but finally found a modest house with a wall surrounding the property, it was a small three bedroom house with a small personal hot springs in the back yard. The realtor had been very surprised when a young couple had walked into her office before she had even opened. She was going to kick them out, but one smile from the man with the whisker marks on her face had her immediately head over heels. They told her they wanted to buy a house and showed her which one of her listings it was. She was surprised, when the man had pointed to her most expensive listing and wanted to know when they could move in. "Well there is the whole escrow process and you need to set a financing option to pay for the property." "Actually we were looking at moving in right now" said the man. Right as she was about to object, the man dropped four sacks out of his sleeve. Each of the sacks hit the table with heavy clangs and broke her desk. The realtor opened on of the sacks to reveal gold bars. She quickly gave him the deed, keys and her phone number and wished them a good day. Rukia couldn't explain it, but she immediately felt peeved that this woman had been hitting on her Naru-kun and had given him her number. 'Wait, he's not mine… well at least not yet.'

After a quick trip to the store to get uniforms and Rukia getting pissed at all the women for hitting on Naruto, they arrived at the school and after some slight persuasion on Naruto's part (He hypnotized the principal) they were now about to walking into Ichigo's classroom. The came across Ichigo talking to his friends about how he had been hitting on some hot chick last night and beaten the crap out of this guy with black hair.

"Wait, was the girl cute, short with black hair?" asked Keigo? "Yeah, and man was she a good kisser!" "And the guy, did he have purple highlights and whiskers?" asked Mizuiro. "Yeah, he was some little scrawny guy, he was the biggest wimp ever!" said Ichigo. "Well it looks like the "hot chick" is about to smack you and the "wimp" can kick your ass" said Chad. "What?" said Ichigo before he turned around. Right behind him was a pissed looking Rukia and a Naruto who flashed his eyes at him. 'OH SHIT!'

A/N: So I lied, I just popped another one out! Its not looking too hot for Ichigo right now is it? Anyways, 3R's. I'll pop another one in the next day or so. Bye FATGIRLS!


	15. CH 15 Poop Pants said by Rod Stewart

Karakura Town, Day - ? (But after the first?, yet the same day as the last?)

"Hi my name is Rukia and this is Naruto, what are your names!" said Rukia in a sweet voice that only Naruto knew was fake, seeing as how he had seen her ready to bitch out all of the nice women who had helped him today. After a small round of introductions and Ichigo almost crapping his pants when he saw the shadow of a nearby desk creeping towards him, a teacher walked in.

"Class, I would like you to all welcome our new students to the class; Rukia and N-Naruto-kun" she finished with a blush. 'Damn, what is with everyone hitting on Naru-kun? I mean, yeah he has godlike good looks and all, I mean looks at his eyes… what was I ranting about again?' thought Rukia as she slowly got lost in our protagonist. To say class was an eventful day would have been an understatement. First off, the teacher couldn't focus on teaching and would constantly go into a perverted daze every time she looked at Naruto. Second, was the fact that all of the girls in the class weren't paying attention to their distracted teacher because they were all watching the "hot new guy." Last besides Naruto making Ichigo actually crap his pants was the appearance of a black cat in the window.

Naruto was actually having a good time in school (A/N: I know, it must be the end of the world…. Or the rapture or something…. I'm Barry fucking Gibb, I survived the rapture!). Well, more like he was having fun scaring Ichigo and making his teacher stutter. After making Ichigo crap his pants and ragging on him for bowl control issues, Naruto noticed a black cat in the window. 'Hmmm, aren't we on the third floor? Is that cat looking at me? I think I need to go shopping after school, I need to get Rukia more clothes. Let's see if the cat is a special cat.' He nodded at the cat and it nodded back, he tilted his head to the side, so did the cat, finally he winked at the cat and it winked back at him and gave him a smirk. (A/N: If cats can smirk… I know dogs can, but not sure about those cats…. Or those pussy cat dolls… I think they might have some scratching issues just like the spice girls….) The cat then turned around, shook its hips and leapt off the little window ledge. 'Hmmm, weird…. I think I'll buy some prank stuff after school too, this place is way too uptight' thought Naruto before going back to antagonizing Ichigo.

After school ended Rukia and Naruto both confronted Ichigo on the roof. "You know why we are here, besides to rag on you for crapping your pants right?" asked Naruto who turned his head to Rukia and winked. After blushing she rolled her eyes at him and turned to Ichigo who was looking her up and down in a way she didn't like "I gave you Shinigami powers the other day and you aren't to use them. There will be a team coming at the end of the week to remove them and we will be keeping an eye on you in the meantime." "Oh, let's make it just you and we can go back to my room where I can watch you too" Ichigo said with a lecherous smile. "I wouldn't do such a thing if I was you. I hate perverts and bad things tend to happen to them." said Naruto, all evidence of playfulness gone, only to be replaced with a frost glare. "Yeah fine whatever, I'm just going to go home then D" and he walked off the roof leaving Naruto and Rukia alone.

"What did he mean by D?" asked Rukia with concern in her voice. "Don't worry about it, but now its time to go shopping!" said Naruto before picking up Rukia in his arms a launching them off the roof. 'AHHHHHHHHH we're going to go splat!' thought Rukia, but her thoughts vanished as Naruto landed softly before putting her down. "How did you do that?" Naruto ignored her and began pulling her into the nearest store.

After hours of Rukia trying things on and Naruto being given a lot of numbers, they walked out of the store with Naruto carrying a mountain of bags. "Why did you have me get so many things? I'll only be here for a week" at this statement Naruto's smile disappeared to be replaced with a crestfallen look. 'Does he actually care about me? Maybe I can see if he can come with me to the Soul Society? I bet he could even train to become a Shinigami himself.' thought Rukia as they made their way back to their home. After getting everything settled put away in Rukia's room, Naruto went off lay down in the den.

'Why does she have to leave? I mean, yeah I just met her, but I felt a connection when our eyes met last night. Why is everything so confusing?' Rukia came in the room to find Naruto with an emotionless look on his face. "Ummm Naruto0kun, is there anything else you wanted to do today?" At this Naruto perked up and said "Oh yeah, I forgot I wanted to go get some stuff to prank people at school tomorrow. Do you know of any places in town where I could find odd things?" "Well I know of a shop where I bought my gigai, how about we go there?" "What's a gigai?" "It's a fake body that allows me to interact with the physical world." "Oh, cool! Let's go!" said Naruto as he grabbed Rukia's hand and walked out of the house.

As they neared the little shop labeled Urahara Shoten, Naruto suddenly stopped. Before Rukia could ask his reasoning, she noticed the black cat that he had been staring at earlier today. 'What is so interesting about that cat?' she thought as the cat walked up to Naruto before it started rubbing against him and purring. "Well hello there Neko-chan, nice to see you again today. Was there something that you wanted to tell me?" The cat nodded before jumping up to his shoulder and pawing towards the shop. "Well you heard Neko-chan Rukia-chan, let's go" said Naruto with a smile.

As they walked into the shop they were greeted by a man wearing a green striped hat. "Welcome to Urahara Shoten! Ah, Rukia-san, so nice to see you again! Ah, I see you brought a friend… Yoruichi what are you doing on his shoulder?"

A/N: Yeah! Another one bites the dust. Anyways… Steve walks fairly down the street, trench coat way down low, ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go. Anyways take two: So there's another chapter popped out and another one will be coming soon, I just like breaking up the story into 1k word chunks so its more convenient for me when it comes to publishing. Expect the introduction of the sexy cat woman in the next chapter along with some action! I know everyone has been asking for more action, romance, and lemons, but all in good time people! Takes time and careful planning, just like splitting an atom. How is it done? Very carefully…. Well actually I heard something about a chemical reaction or an axe or something….. but anyways 3R's. See ya Fatgirls!

P.S. – thanks for all the reviews and the hits! We're up to over 5k now with idk how many readers.

SHOUT OUT to: ORANGE –FUZZ-BALL for a crazt ass number of reviews!

ENDGAME666 for liking my mix of humor and seriousnessississ!

RIFFIN121294 for the reason I continued to write this story when I got my

first writers block!


	16. CH 16 Okay, I love you, byebye!

Makai, Seventh Ring, Day – 346

"Where is Naru-kun and when is he going to come back to me?" asked Kushina as she sat lazily against Tenshi's back in the living room. "He could be anywhere in the eighth ring, but I doubt he would have gone to the ninth, and he isn't going to come back to you, he will come back to me" said Kyuubi as she lounged on a couch. "Oh yeah, totally going to come back to the one that put him under a spell" said a slightly drunk Tsunade who had a bottle of sake in hand. "I have to agree with Tsunade-san on this one, I think that Naruto will return to the purest one here" said Tenshi as her ringed eyes began to fog over. "Naru-kun is the true ruler of Makai, what makes you think he wants anything pure?" asked Kushina. "Oh, but when he gets back we are going to have hot sweaty sex and I'm going to claim that big cock as mine, then I'm going to milk it till its dry!" This left an awkward silence in the room. Normally someone would have condoned her for these vulgar plans, but all of them were planning on doing the same.

Suddenly a small red fox appeared and bowed towards the Kyuubi. "My lady, we have received a report from our spy division that Naruto-sama was in the eighth ring when he came upon a shiny gas-like substance where he was sucked in" reported the small fox. "Oh is that it? He'll be fine" said Kyuubi. "What do you mean fine? yelled Tsunade. "He's the ruler of Makai, nothing is going to hurt him. He'll probably be back soon." said Tenshi before she went back to her day dreaming. The rest followed her lead and slipped into Naru-land.

Karakura Town, Day - ?

"Yoruichi, get off of him now." Said a slightly less happy Urahara, Yoruichi just shook her head no. 'Damn it! He has traces of that dark energy I found the other day, how can Yoruichi just sit on his shoulder, surely she must feel his energy?' "Yoruichi, I said get off the demon now!" Naruto and Rukia froze up at this. 'Shit, that asshole just gave me away!' 'It was his energy!' Rukia quickly whipped her phone out and dialed 911. Senkaimons appeared all around them and people began stepping out. 'Damn it Rukia, you backstabbing bitch' thought Naruto as he felt a sword appear at his neck.

Alternate POV, happening at about the same time

"Matsumoto! Get off your lazy ass, we have a level zero case we need to take care of!" yelled an irate Toshiro. 'Man, this better be fun, captain has been acting like a total dick this week' thought Rangiku as she got up from the couch and proceeded to follow her captain to the captains' meeting room.

"We received a urgent message from Rukia Kuchiki in Karakura Town" started Captain Commander as he looked around the room "We believe it is a demon" he finished after his dramatic pause. "What! We must kill it right away! Who are you sending Captain Commander?" said Toshiro. 'Yay! It looks like there will be some fun today!' thought Rangiku. "I'll be sending you and your fukutaicho, Aizen taicho, Gin taicho, Kenpachi taicho, and I'm sorry Kenpachi, but your fukutaicho must stay here" said Captain Commander before waving them off. They quickly walked thought the Senkaimon gates that appeared for them and arrived on the scene at Urahara Shoten.

In Rangiku's opinion the whole scene that met her eyes as she arrived was weird. First off there was this little Shinigami there, who in her opinion looked like a flat chested bull dog who also reminded her of some emo bastard she had never met. (In a different world said emo bastard sneezed into the face of a pink haired girl who was leaning in for an unwelcome kiss) Second off she was pointing her sword at a man facing away from her with a cat on his shoulder. 'What's with the cat? I wonder if it can talk like a parrot?' thought Rangiku. And lastly, this was supposed to be a demon? He looked like a person to her. Just as she was about to voice her question, the man turned around and she was met by a pair of amethyst eyes. 'Wow, those eyes, I could get lost in them. He has the looks of a god! I want him to be mine!' she began to walk forwards in a daze towards the handsome before being slapped by Toshiro. "Matsumoto! Stop being stupid, and get out of the way!"

This slap was all it took to get Naruto going "You call me a demon and smack a beautiful woman in front of me, who is the true evil person here?" "You don't deny you're a demon?" said an excited Kenpachi as began to draw his sword. "If you want a demon, then you can have one! Neko-chan, Matsumoto-chan, if you both would be so kind as to step to the side, I don't want either of you getting hurt" said Naruto right before he grabbed Rukia's sword, snapping it like a twig. The other jumped back in surprise, the general thought was 'There's no way he just did that'. They all watched as Naruto's physical appearance changed, fox ears and a single tail now added to his body, along with his pupils changing to slits, his canine's growing longer and his nails turning into claws. 'Man, he looks even hotter than before! I knew I made a good choice when I found him' thought the black cat as it began to lick its lips. 'I thought he looked good before! I want him even more now thought a now blushing Rangiku as she watched the scene unfold.

Aizen watched the demon before him 'Amazing, he's at least ten times stronger than arrancars in their released state! I must start working on demons! I'll wait till he kills everyone else off them hypnotize him and make him my slave!' Kenpachi was the first to attack "Come on demon, make this a fun time for me!" he yelled as he struck at Naruto. The attack reached his head where it stopped, Naruto looked down the blade at his giant attacker "Is that it?" 'Oh shit everyone' thought, 'He did not just insult Kenpachi on strength did he?'

At this thought the other captains jumped in and started to attack Naruto… in other words their swords just hit him doing nothing. "And you guys are Shinigami? Ha! This is pointless" said Naruto as started to gather shadows under each of his "attackers". "Don't insult us demon! Release your inhibitors!" shouted Toshiro before releasing his seal. The others followed suit and Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch. When this happened Naruto's uncaring composure changed to one of caution. "So there is more power, bring it!" shouted Naruto as he blocked each of their attacks with shadows. 'Damn, its still not enough! The only one who seems to be making any progress is Kenpachi" thought Toshiro. Three Shikai cries later Naruto found his feet frozen to the ground and a small cut from a really long sword that was extending from a fox looking man. "Nice, you pierced my skin, I expected nothing less from a fox, but you need to learn who your superiors are!" said Naruto before shattering the long sword in front of him. "Kage Supaiku!" Naruto yelled shooting shadow spikes at Gin, who shunpoed out of the way. "You're too slow demon!" shouted Toshiro before yelling out "Bankai!"

Aizen was currently mystified 'why didn't my shikai do anythin-' but his thoughts were cut short as Kenpachi was hurl into him. 'Damn, this is actually beginning to hurt' thought Naruto, some bruises now visible on his body. 'They keep shunpoing before I can attack them, I was able to knock out the big guy, but he seems to be incapable of doing that Bankai thing, time to step it up a notch.' Just as Gin was about to taunt Naruto on speed there was a… flash of shadow? 'What the-' Gin thought before having a claw rip through his chest. "Kage Aruku. It way faster than your flash step" were the last words Gin heard before dying.

"And then there was one, hmmm… I'm bored. Do you want to just call it a day and live, or just die? asked Naruto as he watched the now shattered form of Toshiro's Bankai. "Fine, till another day" Toshiro said before passing out. Naruto turned around towards Rangiku, Yoruichi, Urahara and Rukia. "Well, I know see how you feel Rukia. I thought we could be friends, but you are no better than the villagers I grew up with. Don't expect my help again." She simply looked at him in fear. "Urahara-san, good decision, I had no reason to fight you, thank you for not interfering." The hat wearing man simply nodded and brought his fan out 'This has truly been an interesting day, I wonder if Yoruichi will go after him? Someone as animalistic as him should be a turn on for her and he actually seems like a good guy… or demon.' "Matsumoto-chan, it was great meeting you." "It's Rangiku" "I'm sorry?" "My name is Rangiku" "Well it was great meeting you Rangiku-chan" Naruto said before bending down to look at the black cat "Neko-chan, or should I say Yoruichi-chan? It was great meeting you, but I can't help but feel you are hiding something from me" he said with a smile.

Suddenly the cat transformed before his eyes into a beautiful woman with shining yellow eyes… and she was naked as the day she was born. Naruto quickly shot back in a geyser of blood. 'That's all it takes to defeat him?' thought Rangiku and Yoruichi while everyone else sweat dropped at the sad sight. Yoruichi walked forwards and cupped his head "Oh Naru-kun, you're so silly. But I'm not letting you go, you're mine now" she said with a smile. "Oh hell no! I want him more, I'm taking him!" shouted Rangiku as she ran over and grabbed one of his arms. "I saw him first!" "He thought you were a cat!" "Still, he thought I was a sexy cat!" "Whatever! I said he's mine!"

Urahara watched the scene in front of him, not sure if he envy the unconscious demon or pity him. (A/N: Be envious you hat wearing bastard!) Naruto woke to the feeling of being jerked back and forth and two arguing girls. 'Am I back in Makai or something? Oh, its just Rangiku-chan and Yoruichi-chan… time to end this.' "Ummm…. Can I have my arms back?" "NO!" both women shouted before continuing their tug of war. Naruto deciding enough was enough shadow walked out of their grips and turned to face them. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." "Take us with you! Please Naruto-kun? Don't leave us here!" the two girls begged. "Don't you two have lives here with your friends?" "We don't care about them, we only want to be with you!" "I want to be with him more!" "No you don't!" Naruto sighed, "Troublesome…" (Back in Konoha a pineapple haired boy sneezed fire into the sky destroying his clouds, 'Damn, Naruto must have used my line or something in a really troublesome situation most guys would give their left nut for.')

"Fine you can both come, just stop arguing!" Naruto said as he went through the hand signs for Kuchiyose no Jutsu. There were a gathering of shadows before a sleeping shadow fox appeared. It was moving in its sleep and mumbling things. When Naruto bent down to get closer to the fox he heard "Oh yeah! Right there! Just like that! Oh Na-" "Kagehime-chan?" The fox shot up and looked around before her eyes settled on Naruto. "Oh Naruto-k…-sama! I was just thinking about you!" "Yeah I know. Anyways, it's time to go home! Come on Rangiku-chan and Yoruichi-chan, let's go!" Kagehime looked at the two women behind 'her' Naru-kun. 'Who do these sluts think they are? He's mine!' "Are you sure you want to bring them Naruto-sama?" "Yep, let's go!" Naruto said with a smile before they all sunk into the shadows. 'Man, I think I envy him now' thought Urahara.

A/N: Done! Longest chapter yet and damn proud too. So the fight scene wasn't the best, but you got to realize that Naruto hasn't even trained his powers yet. Also do to haters- I mean Orangefuzzball- I mean fans, I got rid of Rukia. Goodbye entire backstory and what not. You will be avenged! Expect the next couple chapters to be kind of hectic with 7 people going after Naruto. Anyways….. 3R's Fatgirls!

P.S. – It seems like you people have forgot that the 3R's stand for: read, reread, and review. But I'm now changing them to: Read, Review, and Run screaming into the night about how team Edward is secretly gay for team Jacob and how Bella is just the front they use to see each other!


	17. CH 17 Coming Home

Makai, Seventh Ring, Day – 437

Naruto was not having a good day, first off had had been cut by that wanna be fox guy, then he had arrived back in Makai only to be glomped by four women, and now he was dealing with the now ongoing "Naru-kun Loves Me, NOT YOU!" war.

FLASHBACK –Makai, Sixth Ring - Day 436

Naruto, Kagehime, Rangiku and Yoruichi slowly rose up from the shadows , with the latter two taking in the sight before them. They were in the middle of a town with all sorts of people going about their daily business. "Where are we?" asked Yoruichi. "Makai" Naruto said before setting off. "How can this be Makai? I mean, sure there is no sun, but still, where are all the tortured souls and fires?" asked Rangiku as they made their way through the small town drawing the gazes of the townspeople. "All the suffering stuff happens on rings one through five, this is the sixth ring where people live. "How come these people aren't suffering?" asked Yoruichi. "These are the heroes of the past and their families. They were sent here to serve if a needed." "Is there going to be a war?" "Well, I guess so, but I would like to think of it as payback for people being idiots" Naruto finished as they continued their journey.

The townspeople took notice of the group and started making comments "Is that Naruto-sama?" "It is! I wonder what he is doing here?" "Who are the two ladies with him?" "Did I leave the sink running?" "He has a cute little black fox with him! KAWAII!" "Why does he only have one tail?" The two women in the group where constantly looking around and trying to catch bits of the comments made by the townspeople. 'What do they call him Naruto-sama?' 'I guess Kagehime is cute, but she came off as a total bitch earlier' 'What do they mean by only one tail?' were a few of the thoughts that ran through the two women's heads. Meanwhile Naruto was thinking 'It will be good to see Kyu-chan, Kushi-chan, Tenshi-chan and Tsu-chan again. I hope they have calmed down. I wonder if that person's house will flood? Oh crap, what are the girls gonna say when they see who I brought back with me? I wonder if the person who left their oven on is the same as the person who left their sink running?'

Right before they reached the bridge to the seventh ring, Kagehime decided to speak up "Naruto-sama, please enjoy your time in the palace, I think I'll leave now." She began to try and get away when Naruto spoke up "Please don't add the sama Kagehime-chan, you know I don't like it. Why not come with us? It'll be fun and you could use some relaxing." he said with a smile. 'She isn't going to be happy when she sees me, but I want to make Naruto-kun happy… and mine!' "Okay Naruto-k-s-kun!" She said before jumping on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. Naruto chuckled before walking across the bridge with the girls.

When the girls saw the palace they gasped in shock 'Its HUGE!' "Naruto-kun, you live here?" asked Rangiku. "No, I stay here, but the palace belongs to Kyuubi-chan." Ignoring the name Yoruichi asked "Why does she own it?" "Because she is the ruler of this ring and all the ones below it" said Naruto as he continued walking towards the palace. "Then where do you live?" asked Rangiku. "Well, I actually haven't started building my place in the eighth realm yet since I just got here." "Why the eighth?" "Because he's the ruler of that ring." Kagehime said as they reached the doors of the palace. 'He's the ruler? How strong is he?' both girls thought as he knocked on the door.

The door opened with a cry of "NARU-KUN!" before four blurs shot out, sending Naruto flying down the steps they had just walked up. While Kagehime simply stood there giving the Naruto's 'attackers' a glare, Rangiku and Yoruichi both fell into battle stances before taking in the sight that was before them. Naruto was currently in the middle of a four way breast squeeze with the life slowly being choked out of him. "Help me" he choked out, but none would come to save this poor poor soul. (A/N: Lucky mother fuckin bastard…)

A/N: Well there's another one as requested by FerPeinRikudou. Just so you know the flashback will be continuing into the next chapter and you can expect our protagonist to once again face the big titty committee. Anyways… we broke a record yesterday with over 1,680 hits and 291 readers with a nice dose of reviews! I do have to say to redkama: Its called plot building you early judging jerk, read the rest of the chapters before you go all Ebert and Roeper on me! All you need to do the 3Rs!


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT!

ATTENTION LOYAL READERS AND MY BACKSTABBING KIDNEYS!

At 12 AM PST I will be releasing an undermined amount of chapters that I have written throughout the day. And just so everyone knows…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..THERE WILL BE A LEMON!

SO TUNE IN TONIGHT!

P.S. – I just want everyone to know, that I am a girl, I have ribbons in my hair, and I want to kiss all the boys…. That is all.


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT 2!

ATTENTION LOYAL READERS AND MY BACKSTABBING KIDNEYS!

I am not a girl, that was a line from RedvsBlue. That is all and the lemon is hot!


	20. CH 18 One After Another

Makai, Seventh Ring, Day – 436 STILL IN THE FLASHBACK

Kyuubi leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so glad your back! We have sooooooooooo….much to make up for" she said, finishing it up with a lick of her lips. Kushina was the next to lean over "Naru-kun, lets go to your room and I can finally take what belongs to me!" Before she could continue she was shoved out of the way by Tenshi "I believe we were going to finish our talk somewhere else Naruto-kun, where should we go?" "Naruto-kun ignore her! Come with me and we can catch up and have a fun time." Tsunade said as she pulled Naruto away from the others and hugged him into her breasts.

"What the HELL!" yelled Yoruichi. "I don't know what your problems are bitches, but Naru-kun is mine! He is the first person I have ever liked and I intend to make him the only one too!" Before any of the four women could say anything Rangiku spoke "I would give my life to protect Naruto-kun and I intend to make him mine. I've never met someone who is as caring as Naruto-kun and I intend to be his wife!" This statement led to a whole new set of fighting, this time with six women involved.

During this Naruto had freed himself from Tsunade and was now sitting on the steps next to Kagehime. "Hime-chan, why do so many people like me? I can't just turn them all down and I can't have them constantly fighting each other either." When she heard him call her "Hime-chan" she let out a giggle. "Well Naru-kun, how about you just pick me, I could make you happy!" "Oh Hime-chan, why do I get the feeling that you have been keeping something from me?" Naruto covered his eyes with his hand 'Why Kami, why me? Is it because I became a demon? Cause I'm pretty sure that was out of my control. Is this your way of making up for my crappy life growing up, because I think it's just leading to more trouble?'

(Up in heaven Kami looked down on the scene "Oh Naru-kun, I haven't even began to make things up to you" she said licking her lips. "Oh I can't wait for your time in Makai to be over, I'll have to tell Shin-chan you are catching on!" Kami said before pulling out a cell phone to call her sister.)

Back in Makai there was a sudden yell of "Get away from him you whore!" from Kyuubi. All the girls stopped their fighting to see which one of them had snuck off to Naruto. When they turned all they saw was the small black fox sitting next to Naruto. 'Is she going crazy?' most of them thought. "I said get away he's mine!" Kyuubi yelled as she started marching over to the black fox. "Screw you bitch! I'm soooooo tired of you thinking you can tell me what to do just because you're older. News flash bitch, its only by two seconds!" Naruto looked up to see Kagehime grow eight more tails before turning into a carbon copy of Kyuubi except with black hair instead of crimson. 'Why, why, why, why, why, why, why?' Naruto thought. 'Do the moon and the sun hate me too?'

("Oh yeah! I need to call Ame-chan and Tsuki-chan too" Kami said to her sister as she began to brainstorm plans of how to present herself to Naruto. 'Maybe something flashy? Yeah! With a unicorn!... okay, maybe no unicorn….)

Now there were seven women fighting and Naruto had long ago gone inside. 'Why don't they know how to get along? I mean, it's not like I'm asking them to become lesbians, just become tolerant of each other. I have plenty of love to give, considering I've given none in the last decade or so.' Just as he was finishing his thoughts, the girls walked inside, still arguing, but no longer slapping and scratching. "Screw this, why can't you just get along!" Naruto said. 'I'm getting out of here' Slowly ten more tails grew from Naruto's spine as he prepared to rip a hole into the eighth ring. 'I might as well take care of that idiot who is messing around in my domain…' The ladies all saw as Naruto raised a clawed hand and rip the air to reveal a dark entry to the eighth ring. 'He has even more tails than Kyuubi or Kagehime! He must be even stronger than I thought. What he did to captain was nothing!' Rangiku thought as her loins became wet. 'Ooooooo, he's even more of an animal than I thought, I must have Naru-kun' Yoruichi thought as she licked her lips. "Stop Naruto-kun, can't we work this out?" Kyuubi yelled. 'If he goes in by himself, he can block everyone from going in!'

Naruto stopped his attempt to find silence and closed the pathway. "Are you all going to stop fighting?" Each of the women looked at each other before nodding "Okay, Naru-kun" They all said before that sat down and looked expectantly at their love. 'Damn, now I actually have to deal with this problem' Naruto thought, wishing he could make his idea sound good without coming off as a total pig.

A/N: And another short one is done. If you are reading this, then this is just the first out of I don't know how many that will be published at 12am on 6/10/11. There might be a lemon or lime coming up soon. Get ready for some romance to begin! 3R's FATGIRLS! BTW, I'm gonna need reviews from everyone if you want more chapters, at least two on every chapter! Mwhahahahahaha…. Sorry about that, got a little evil for a second. Anyways… BYE!

P.S. – To everyone who was pissed about Ichigo: I love Ichigo to, one of the best characters ever, but Naruto is the main character in this fic and so yes, he is going to get all of the girls and everyone else is going to be a jealous prick.

That is all


	21. CH 19 The Most Dangerousesses

Makai, Seventh Ring, Day – 347 FLASHBACK OVER

Naruto looked around the room at the expectant women before him. "Okay, I think it's pretty obvious that you all have some feelings for me." "I want your babies! I love the Jonas Brothers!" screamed a random groupie. "Who the fuck are you and who the fuck are the Jonas Brothers? Some lame boy band where they actually make out with each other behind the curtain?" Naruto asked "Ummmm… I think this is the wrong place?" "No shit, bye!" Kyuubi said before snapping her fingers and sending the girl to the Fifth Ring. "Anywa-" "I want your babies!" "Damn did she get back in here?" Naruto asked looking for the weird girl. "No, it was just Kushina-chan." Said Tenshi before everyone looked at the offending red head. "What? You were all thinking it!" she said before winking at Naruto. "Anyways…." He paused, waiting for another outburst. "I couldn't live with myself if I were to turn any of you down, because I have feelings for all of you too."

The room was quite as all of the woman looked at each other 'What is he saying, does he want all of us?' Were the thoughts of all the women. "Are you asking us to become bi?" asked Tenshi in a hesitant voice. "No, in fact, I would prefer if you didn't, but I won't stop you from having your own preferences." After another go around the circle the women all nodded and said "Okay Naru-kun". Tsunade was the first to voice the question all of them were thinking "So who gets him first?" 'Oh shit' Naruto thought before the "Naruto loves me! And I call dibs war broke out. (A/N: Dibs is a very serious thing, used in everything from parking places to claiming planets and space ships that land on Spartan soldiers wearing lightish red armor.)

Konoha, Day – 350

Sasuke was pissed, not only had Orochimaru not paid any attention to his ass, but had refused to teach him anything. Instead that snake pedophile had spent all of his time with Jiraiya arguing about who's perverted books were better and having secret meeting with the council. 'I mean his books are great and everything, but I'd rather he acted them out with me!'

Shika POV

After many days of making ramen offerings Shikamaru was finally done. 'Damn, I wonder how much we spent at that ramen stall?' He thought before turning to his dad. "Did you have to do all of this last time?" "Hmmm what? Oh no, last time we had to sacrifice just the bunnies. (FUZZY BUNNIES, !) Now that the Kage no Osama has arrived we have to make our sacrifices to him and he just so happens requires ramen in exchange for power." "So it's Naruto right?" "Yeah, who else would need ramen?"

Makai, Seventh Ring, Day – 350

Naruto was now witnessing the most spectacular form of elimination, it had speed, skill, ferocity and power. Rock. Paper. Scissors. So far it was done to Kyuubi, Kagehime, Yoruichi and Tenshi. Unsurprisingly Tsunade had lost first, then Rangiku and finally Kushina. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Yoruichi was knocked out along with Kagehime. "How did I lose? I'm a fox too!" pouted Kagehime. "Yeah, but the Kyuubi is the ultimate luck were as Tsunade is the unluckiest thing to ever exist. "Hey! I have the Mark of Darkness" she said pointing to her forehead. "Eh, a fluke, but anyways…" Kyuubi said before turning to the last person standing in the way of getting what she wanted. "I knew it would be like this, good versus evil, make it count Tenshi-chan!" "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"… … "I win" yelled Kyuubi while Tenshi groaned. "Fine but I get him next!" she said, but Kyuubi had already grabbed Naruto before vanishing into the shadows. "What do we do now?" asked Rangiku as she looked around the room. "I say we battle it out again to see who gets what places behind Tenshi-chan!" said Kushina before beginning another onslaught of the most difficult game ever played.

A/N: Number 2 out of I don't know how many. Sorry to make this one short, but I didn't want the lemon to be in this chapter cause it is going to be long seeing as I'm going to dip into the perverted romantic side of my mind. Anyways, LEMON next chapter! 3R's fatgirls!


	22. CH 20 The Hunger

Makai – Day ?

Naruto appeared in a room that had a large bed, a personal hot spring and a shower. As he looked around the room, he quickly realized he couldn't find Kyuubi. "Kyu-chan where are y-" he said before being pinned to the bed by a certain crimson vixen. "Ohhhhh Na-ru-kunnnnnnnnnnnnn, what do you want to do?" She said with a smile playing on her lips, which happened to be just a few inches away from Naruto's. "Not get raped?" he said. "Oh Naru-kun, we both know you would like it so it wouldn't be rape, especially if I yelled "Surprise!" first. But I want you to love me, just as much as I love you." She finished, having sat up and was waiting for Naruto to do so as well. 'Gosh this is weird, I wonder where we are anyways?'

"Kyu-chan, where are we?" Naruto asked a blushing Kyuubi. "We are in a place where couples go to when they want to spend time with each other when they don't have much of it. In other words, if we were to spend five days here, it would only be about ten minutes or so outside." She said, now looking him in the eyes 'I won't cast the spell this time, I'll use my own charm to make him mine!'

"Well Kyu-chan, we already know each other pretty well thanks to you being inside me and doing that vision thing. I guess we could just start things off slow" he said before trailing off. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't go too slow. 'I've been waiting for you forever Naru-kun, I need something to sate my hunger!' "How about a massage?" "Okay Naru-kun!"

LEMON WARNING!

A massage table appeared out of nowhere along with massage oil. Kyuubi turned away from Naruto, slowly undoing her dress and letting it slide off her shoulders, slowly exposing inch by inch of flawless skin. Then she laid down on the massage table and waited for her prey. Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw. 'Sh-sh-she just striped in front of me!' As Naruto walked over to the table he took in her every exposed feature before gabbing the oil bottle. 'Oh my god! This can't be real! I want to touch it sooo badly!' He slowly drizzled oil over her form before starting with her shoulders, kneading them with his hands as she groan at his ministrations. He continued down her back slowly rubbing the oil in before reaching her ass. Naruto slowly slid his hands over it and had the hardest time not smacking it 'It's perfect, if I don't keep in control my whole slow plan might go out the window.' As he bagan kneading her ass, Kyuubi started moaning out his name "Oh Naru-kunnnnn, that feeelllllsss soooooo gooood!" she wrapped her tails around him, holding him in place, ensuring that he continue making her feel good.

As Naruto started working on her thighs, he noticed her spread her legs, and he got a look at her beautiful hairless pussy that was secreting a clear liquid. As he got closer to her puss is when he was suddenly hit by her scent. He deeply inhaled before going rock hard 'She smells sooooo gooooooood! I can't resist this anymore!' Kyuubi felt something big poke her in the leg 'Wow, he must be huge! What's this? He is aroused already? He must have gotten my scent! Now I'll do something that will guarantee him taking me!'

Kyuubi slowly rolled over before bring a hand down to her pussy. "You seem to be interested by something Na-ru-to-kunnnn" she said as she inserted a finger into her lips and moaned in pleasure. "Want a taste?" she said as she removed her finger and put it in Naruto's waiting mouth. 'It tastes sooooo good! I want her even more now!'

The next thing Kyuubi knew, she had Naruto's lips crashing against her mouth as he lay down on top of her. They made out for the longest time, Kyuubi slowly undressing her love until he was as naked as she was. When they broke apart, she saw it. "OH KAMI! She yelled as she saw his impressive eleven inches of rock hard pole. She got down on her knees before grasping it making Naruto groan. She began to slowly stroke it, her eyes never leaving his. Naruto could only watch as she began to take him in her mouth. "Oh Kyu-chan! He yelled as she began pumping her head backwards and forwards on his cock while fondling his balls. Kyuubi kept up a relentless pace, never allowing Naruto a second of peace. Then she took in his entire length making him yell "I'm gonna!" anticipating his release she began to hum. This made his shoot load after load into her mouth as he screamed her name before pulling out.

Kyuubi swallowed all he gave her. Mhmmmmm, that is the kind of taste I wanted Naru-kun, but I bet you aren't fairing too well right now are you?" Sure enough, Naruto was still rock hard and was licking his lips, staring at her with hungry eyes. "What did you do to me?" he questioned, doing all he could to hold himself from taking her right now. "When I made you taste me it made you want me ten times more. The only way to cure the hunger is to mate with me!" she exclaimed before giggling at his misfortune. Her laughter turned into gasping when she felt his tongue against her pussy lips. "Oh Naru-kun!"

He probed her pink folds with his tongue, lapping up her leaking juices before swallowing them. She was continually moaning as continued his ministrations. Then Naruto found a small nub that he flicked with his tongue making Kyuubi scream his name and grip his head harder against her pussy. Naruto began to savagely attack her clit making her scream and scream, never stopping till she felt it coming. "Naruto! I'm gonna-!" she screamed before coming in his mouth. If he thought she had tasted amazing at first, but when she squirted her cum into his mouth his mind was overloaded.

Kyuubi was panting after the first orgasm in her life 'That was so amazing! I saw light flash as my vision began to fade, I want more!' She was met by her own taste as Naruto crashed his lips against hers and engaged her in a tongue war. They ran their hands over each other's' bodies before breaking apart and looking into each other's eyes. "Oh Naruto-koi, please make me yours!" Kyuubi said as she saw the fire burning in his eyes. "Only if you will be mine Beni-hime!" She grabbed him and positioned his cock at her entrance. "I love you Naruto-koi!" "I love you too Beni-hime!" Naruto said as thrust into her breaking through her barrier.

Kyuubi had expected pain, but instead found an amazing warmth as she felt his chakra enter her as well. "You did that for me Naru-kun?" she said as she looked Naruto in the eyes. "Yes Beni-hime, I would never hurt you." He said as he began to pump in and out of her, slowly increasing his speed.

Kyuubi felt as if she was in heaven. She loved the way Naruto completely filled her, it made her feel whole, as if she was missing something this entire time. They were at it for hours and she had had many orgasms as she pushed against Naruto, keeping time with his thrusts, meeting him with a nice slapping sound. She began to feel another orgasm building, except this one was different. She felt as if he body was going to explode in pleasure. "Naruto-kun! Please cum in me, I want your seed, fill me up!" she screamed as she neared her climax.

Naruto felt her pussy begging to clamp down on his cock and begin to milk it. "Beni-hime I'm gonna cum!" Right as he released he sunk his canines into the left side of her neck, releasing her chakra into her system which sent her over the edge. They both screamed each other's names as they held each other close.

They gave each other a kiss before wrapping their tails around each other and falling asleep.

A/N: First Lemon done! This is number three out of I don't know how many, but I think there will be one more. Hopefully the lemon was good, I tried to make it more than mindless fuck since it was the first time for both of them. Also a note to readers: I will be doing a rewrite on all the previous chapters. In other words it will be spell checking and formatting because I have heard its hard to follow and I agree, so expect those changes soon. And a final note is that there probably won't be another lemon for a little bit, but limes can still happen and basic romance.

Anyways, 3R's FATGIRLS!


	23. CH 21 The Other One

Makai, Day ?

Naruto and Kyuubi lay in each other's arms as they lounged on a beautiful beach. "I like how we can change the scenery, this is nice Beni-hime." Naruto said. Kyuubi just nuzzled into his chest before reaching up a hand to fondle Naruto's marks. As she did this her eyes once again turned to the mark that had appeared on her left shoulder after Naruto bit her. It was a red fox with eleven amethyst tails. 'I never thought that I would have a mark, I love the feeling it gives me and the connection it gives me to Naruto.' She thought before she turned attention back to torturing Naruto. They had discovered that they both had very sensitive whiskers, they also discovered that if touched were an instant turn on.

They had been in their 'little land' for 5 days and it was time to leave. They got up from the sand and watched as the sand turned back to a regular floor. They took one last look at the room before leaving. They would have to come back, but that would have to wait for another time.

Makai, Seventh Ring, Day – 437

Naruto and Kyuubi reappeared in the living room to find a standings board with a list of all the girls' names. "Ummm, what just happened asked Naruto as he saw Tsunade crying anime tears and Tenshi pumping her fist while giving Yoruichi a high-five. "Tenshi-chan won again, Tsunade-chan lost again, Kagehime-chan got second, Yoruichi-chan got third, Kushina got fourth and I got fifth" said Rangiku before walking up to Naruto and embracing him. "Since I have to wait sooooo long, I think it would only be right for me to give you a taste of what you are missing" Rangiku said before her lips met Naruto's. They embraced for a little bit before Rangiku pulled back, still biting his lip before letting it go. "That's better Naru-kun" she said as she walked back to her seat leaving Naruto with a rock hard erection.

Gathering his composure, Naruto turned to the rest of the girls while silently cursing Rangiku and her giant rack. "Well Tenshi-chan, I guess your next, but unfortunately I think I should train so I can address the situation that has arose in the Eighth Ring. It appears some idiot thinks they are the ruler and is changing everything there." The girls went quiet "Isn't the eight ring the shadow realm?" asked Tenshi with concern in her eyes. "Yes, which means that they have shadow powers too." said Naruto before turning around to see Kagehime rising out of the shadows.

"Naruto-kun, I found out who the infiltrator is, I think it's the Yondaime!" said Kagehime. Everyone who knew what had happened to him was in shock. "Well, looks like the idiot returned earlier than expected and finally turned out right." said Kyuubi as she watched Kushina with worry. 'This might ruin her chances with Naruto-kun'

"Wait, what do you mean by all of that?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi turned to him, deciding to inform her love instead of having Kushina do it seeing as how she had kind of froze up. "The Yondaime was never killed when he sealed you, he was just taken here to serve me. His clan were the fast shadow users and he was supposed to be the child of prophecy and be strong in the dark, but the idiot screwed up my plans and accidently turned all of him dark energy into light energy. He is also a total perv and made a sexist comment about Kushina-chan and me, so I killed him for it knowing he would return back here anyways. And now he seems to have dark energy again and has made his way into the Eight Ring and taken control." Kyuubi said. Kushina gave her a grateful smile for not saying anything about her and the Yondaime's former one time relations.

"Well, then it looks like he's gotta go if he was rude to my Kyu-chan and Kushi-chan" he said before giving Kushina a wink and heading out to train.

A/N: There is number four! All done for at least 10 hours, expect more throughout the day with action and comedy! 3R's fatgirls! Also I'm proud to say that I've had over 875 readers over between the 7-9! Also around 4.7K hits! Yays!

Group hug in the shower tonight!...Or not…. Hahaha

SHOUTOUT to :EndGame666 for clarifying I'm a guy'

Silverstreak93242 for good ideas and an awesome review!

Now its time for me to get lost on the road to waking up! Night!

P.S. – Don't forget to post reviews cause I've got your (insert here) and I won't give (insert here) back till I see some bloody reviews! Night FATGIRLS!


	24. ANNOUNCEMENT 3!

So hey everyone, its been a while, buy no I'm not dead… (There you all go getting ready to fight over my belongings. Dirty backstabbing bastards!) Well my loyal fans, I have a small request before I put out the next chapter, I need reviews! I've had some recent favs and followers so yays! But I really need some reviews before I continue writing. I like feeling appreciated XD


End file.
